Kuroshitsuji Dimension
by Moonshade222
Summary: She has no memory of who she is, where she's from, or where she is. All she knows is that she has strange abilities and is involved in something much bigger than she could ever imagine. This is where her story begins. With a little boy and his butler.
1. Chapter 1

"How did it come to this?" I asked myself.

The world was burning all around me, yet I was still here. Was anyone left?

The city was no more, and I could do nothing but watch as it turned into dust. Hope spread through me for a moment, and I jumped to my feet, ignoring the agonizing pain in my side. I ran and ran until the Phantomhive mansion was in sight. Unfortunately, that slight hope that I had within me was blown out like a candle.

Fire. That was all you could see. The trees on fire. The garden on fire.

The mansion on fire.

I dropped to my knees, excepting that there was nothing left. I felt a hand on my shoulder. Then a rusk, evil voice said, "Well, well. I thought I'd find you here." He chuckled. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. "How many times must I tell you, no matter what dimension you're in, I will always be there to watch everything you touch die."

I was shaking in anger, and wanted to use my magic to blast Zots to the other side of the universe. Instead, I just sat there and looked at what I could have prevented.

I yelled at the unending river of fire, "What have I done?!"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Where am I?_

Everything was hazy and I felt like I had been hit in the head with a baseball bat. I looked around.

From what I could make out, I was in a rather large bed in a very fancy Victorian style room. I got up, falling immediately to the ground at my first attempt to stand. Before I could try standing up again, the door to the room opened and a man came in, dressed very nicely in black. He looked like a butler, but I got a strange vibe from him, as if there was something dangerous about him.

"Let me help you up, Miss," he said, bending down and gently helped me to my feet.

I was still a little bit clumsy, but I didn't like the feeling I got from him so I grabbed the bed frame for balance. He stood back, understanding I did not want his help. "You were passed out in the middle of the road all covered in blood when we found you," he said. "There are clothes for you in the closet. My master invites you to breakfast downstairs." I nodded, not yet able to find my voice. He walked out of the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

I balanced myself and walked over to the closet. I took off the nightgown I had on and put on the dress. It was black and Victorian style like the room. There were blue ribbons and laces here and there, and shoes to match the dress. There was also a bonnet, but I preferred to not wear it. I went over to the dresser and saw a brush.

I went to grab the brush and jumped in fright. Before me was a girl that looked like she was about 17 or 18, with grey eyes and bright red hair, which looked very ragged. She had a fair look to her, and was wearing the same dress I put on. I moved toward her.

As I moved, she moved, and then it hit me. There wasn't a girl. It was me in a full length mirror. How could I not recognize myself?

Still staring at myself, I took the brush and smoothed out my hair. It was still very curled, but at least it didn't look ragged anymore.

I walked out of the room and into the hallway, which was long and filled with many pictures. The mansion had a feeling of sadness because of the dark colors and the loss of sunlight. Finally, I came to a staircase.

I stood at the bottom of the staircase wondering which way I should go when a woman with mauve hair in a maid outfit came through a door. She was carrying a bunch of plate stacked on top of each other. The plates were very wobbly, and after a few steps, they all went toward the ground.

In seconds I had managed to gather all the plates into a stack again before the woman hit the ground. She and I both stayed were we were for about a minute in shock of what had just happened.

"That was exactly like what Sebastian does when I almost drop something!" For a moment I thought that a bird was talking to me, but then I realized the really squeaky voice came from the woman.

"Uh….." I didn't know what to say, and my voice still felt strange since I hadn't talked since waking up. "I….d-don't know how…..I did t-that…."

"Mey-Rin, how many times must I tell you to not carry more than you can handle," came a voice from behind me.

"I knooow. I'm sorry, Sebastian," she said, looking down and blushing.

The butler from earlier, whose name I now know is Sebastian, came into view and took the plates from my hands. "The master is waiting for you in the dining room." He motioned toward a door on my on my left. "Thank you for assisting Mey-Rin."

I nodded and noticed he was looking at me oddly. I suppose that the stunt that I just pulled was indeed very odd. I walked into the dining room, ready for whatever was about to come.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked into the dining room, not knowing what to expect.

Standing still to take in my environment, I saw that like all the other rooms this one had that same dismal feeling in it. There was a long table stretched across the middle of the room. Chairs lined both sides and at both ends. At one end, though, a chair was occupied by a little boy dressed in dark blue from head to toe with an eye patch.

I walked up to the table where he sat.

"Sit," he said, motioning to the seat in front of me. I didn't quite like being told what to do by a kid, but I didn't have anything else to do.

There were all different kinds of breakfast food on the table, but the boy did not eat anything. He just sat there drinking tea. Even though I was very hungry, I felt very strange eating alone. After some time passed, I stopped eating and asked, "Is your father or mother around? I need to talk to the master of this mansion."

The boy's expression suddenly turned to irritation. "_I_ am the master of this mansion."

I found this hard to believe. "But how?"

"My parents died years ago," he said emotionlessly, "that is how."

This took me by surprise. "I'm sorry…"

"Let us discuss who you are and why we found you like we did," he said, almost as if he was changing the subject.

"I'm afraid you know more about me than I do right now," I responded, thoughtful.

"Can you recall anything at all, like your name?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, and I realized that I really couldn't remember my name. "No…."

He took a long drink of his tea. "If what you are saying is true, then you have amnesia," he said, "Sebastian." Immediately, the butler Sebastian entered, to my surprise. "It appears that she is suffering from amnesia."

"Well, that is unfortunate," Sebastian said casually.

"Go get the belongings that were with her when we found her," the boy ordered, "perhaps they will trigger some kind of memories."

The butler nodded and left.

I looked at the boy, curiously. "What is _your_ name?"

"I am Ciel Phantomhive," he said before taking another sip of tea.

Sebastian returned and handed me a pile of things. The first of the belongings that caught my eye was the blood stained dress, which I must have been wearing. It was a very different style of dress compared to the Victorian dress I was wearing. Sleeveless and cut short right about at the knees. The blood on it was old by now, but there was so much of it all over the dress that you could barely see the color of light blue on the dress. So much blood….

"When you found me," I asked, still amazed "how bad was I hurt?"

Ciel looked at Sebastian. Then Sebastian sighed and responded, "When caring to you, we found that all the blood on you…." He stopped, and then continued ominously, "….did not come from you."

This news made me freeze in terror. If it wasn't my blood, then _whose_ was it?!

Still in shock, I continued to search through my belongings. There were simple things like a pair of moon earrings, a silver ring with a red gem, and bracelet with what looked like Chinese symbols engraved on the inside. There was also a purse. Inside the purse there was money, some candy, and a technological-looking device. I opened it to hear a tune from out of nowhere. All three of us jumped. Curious, I pushed at the buttons, recognizing the device.

I clicked the button "TALK" and clicked it again. Hearing a noise come from a part of the device, I held it closer to my ear, and realized that the position of it felt familiar, too. Suddenly there was an answer, but it was all broken up.

"He…..o…is…any…..ther….? Is…..at…you…R….? R….? Plea…..swer…., we… al…..thou….you….re…..dead! R...s…?!"

I responded, feeling silly talking into this thing, "Hello?"

"R…..s….! I…..kn...you…..er….aliv….! Don…..rry…., I'll….ind….you…..I….p…..mise!"

Then there was a clicking noise and silence. I guess that meant the strange conversation was over.

I looked up at Sebastian and Ciel and they were both staring at me with disbelief and shock. "It sounded like someone was talking with me on the other side of this device," I said, feeling even more stupid.

"That can't be possible!" shouted Ciel, "There are no cords connected to it so how could it possibly be a type of telephone. Could it be possible that it is a more advanced telephone? But how could that be, it still couldn't be made for years!"

"That would also explain the style of the dress….," said Sebastian, contemplating all this, too.

"If you have an explanation in mind, please do state it, Sebastian," Ciel angrily said.

Sebastian took a moment to think something through, and then said, "She could possibly be from the future."

"WHAT?!" Ciel and I both shouted in surprise.

"I know it may sound odd," he continued, "but it is a possibility, young master."

"Even if it is," responded Ciel, "It would not be a conclusion that will help this girl figure out who she is."

"I heard the guy on the phone say my name," I said, causing them to both turn their attention to me. "But I couldn't make it out. It started with an 'R' and had an 'S' sound in it." I pouted my lips trying to figure out the riddle.

Sebastian and Ciel seemed to be trying to figure it out, too. My eyes went to the purse again. There were more things inside it. There was a picture of me and a guy. He was a little taller than me and actually quite cute. Short, black hair that fell naturally over his eyes…his blue….eyes…..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_Tom, whatever happens, you have to promise me that you won't follow me," I said to him pleadingly, "This is my fight and mine alone. I can't risk you or anyone else getting hurt."_

"…_..I can't," he replied with a hurt tone, "I know that you mean good, but you can't always do things alone."_

_That night I would sneak out and face _him_. Not knowing if I would ever come back, but at least I knew that Tom would be safe. Everyone would be safe…._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Hello…?" I could hear Sebastian say. It brought me back to reality. Was that a glimpse of my past?

"I just remembered something," I said, "The night that I arrived here I think that I was going to go fight with someone. But who?"

"That may explain the blood," said Ciel.

I looked at the back of the picture. It wrote: "_Remember I will always be there for you. –Tom_". So then the memory was real, the guy in the photo _was _Tom. Who was he to me? A friend? Were we….together?

Blushing at the thought, I noticed one last thing in the purse. It was a necklace. The design was like a six-sided flower with open petals and in the center a bright red gem that seemed to glow. I wasn't getting any memories from it, but I had this strange feeling that it was important and, unlike the other jewelry, put it on. It felt right.

"Young Master, she should stay here with us until she figures out more of her past," suggested Sebastian.

Ciel thought about it. "I suppose. Sebastian, take her out to shop for more clothes, and afterwards find out if there are any missing person reports that have been filed lately."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian replied, very obediently.

What was I in for with this place?


	3. Chapter 3

There was a strange chill outside. Everything seemed gloomy around here. Strangely enough, I was starting enjoy it. If it was sunny out, I think I would feel insulted by the sun's annoying rays. The gloom, though, was a whole different thing. It felt as if death was everywhere. I didn't like it.

Sebastian and I were in a horse drawn carriage that was being driven by a happy little fellow, who had short blond hair and a huge smile. I admired that he was able to keep smiling with all the feeling of gloom in the air.

Even though I spent the last hour trying to figure out my identity with Sebastian, I still didn't like the strange vibe that I was getting from him. I just couldn't get over it, and sitting in a little closed in booth with him wasn't exactly my idea of comfortable. He sat entirely still the whole ride, and every time I looked at him he was looking out the coach window, but every time I looked away I could feel his eyes on me. It was as if he was observing every little thing I did.

I thought about the blood that I was covered with again. Whose could it have been? In my memory I referred to a "him". Was he dead? Was a murderer? I shuddered, trying to put the thought from my mind.

The carriage stopped and I could hear the driver say in a happy little voice, "We're here!"

Sebastian and I both got out. He offered a hand to help me down, but once again I refused to touch him or have his help. It was as if that hand was poison to me.

"Stay here, Finnian," ordered Sebastian, "We will return in about an hour. Do not get into any trouble."

We walked into a clothes shop, and it took what seemed like forever to find a few simple dresses. This seemed all so unfamiliar to me. I feel like I have been shopping before, but never for dresses. There was no other type of clothes here, though, for ladies.

Sebastian sighed in frustration. "You do not look like you feel comfortable in any dress you put on," he stated, "What exactly would you like to dress in?"

"I'm not sure…." I said, feeling embarrassed because I didn't know the answer either.

"Is there something about the dresses that you just do not like?" he countered.

I looked down at the current Victorian style dress I was wearing. The bottom was widely flared out from my hips. It just felt so weird. "I'm just not familiar with the feel of these dresses," I replied, "It feels like there should be something less wide and full, and easier to move in." I probably didn't make any sense at all to him, but suddenly it looked as if an idea struck him.

"Get into your old clothes," Sebastian said, "I think I know where we should go."

So I changed back and Sebastian and I left the store and walked down the block and entered a store that had the scent of cologne. In a second I realized that everyone in the store was staring at me. They were all men. Then after looking around I saw that we were in a men's shop. I could feel my cheeks turn bright red with embarrassment. I wasn't supposed to be in here!

"Do not mind them," said Sebastian, and I believe that I saw him glare at everyone, but then he was smiling when I looked at him. I could be right, because all the men suddenly went back to doing their business.

Sebastian led me over to a clothes rack and pulled out multiple shirts and pairs of pants. Pants?

With a pile of pants and shirts, I went into the clothes room and tried a pair of clothes on. It was very fitting and felt really comfortable. For a split second I thought about how Sebastian guessed my size correctly, but I dropped it the moment I saw myself in the mirror. It looked great. Even though I was wearing men's clothes, the clothes still made me look feminine. Who would have thought Sebastian was so fashionable?

After trying on multiple pairs and agreeing to just about every one of them, I walked out of the closet with a nice size pile of shirts and pants. The grin on Sebastian face was clearly a grin of triumph.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"It was exactly as you requested," he replied, "and I still have reason to believe that wherever you came from, it is very different from here."

I nodded. Even though what he was saying sounded impossible, it was starting to make me wonder. Nothing else made sense at this point.

We bought the clothes, and got some very strange looks from the man at the register. After that we headed back up the street where Finnian should be.

But he wasn't.


	4. Chapter 4

I thought I heard Sebastian cussing under his breath. Then he said to me, "It seems, my lady, we will have to walk home."

I shrugged, not caring. The sun was setting, and it was getting dark. The streets were empty, and families were in their homes. It seemed peaceful and happy for once. Once out of the city, though, we came upon a forest. Wonderful.

The sun had set and, like all forests at night, it was strangely creepy and dark. Sebastian did not seem to care much, though. He just walked on, carrying the two bags full of my clothes. I kept offered to help him, but he kept refusing.

The only light we had was the little shred of moonlight that were allowed through the tops of the trees. The path seemed to drag on and on, and I wondered if we would ever get back to the Phantomhive mansion. Then, all of a sudden, I got a vibe. It wasn't like the vibe I got from Sebastian, but a vibe that someone was watching us.

I stopped and turned around. I looked around, and didn't see anything. Trying not to think much of it, I continued on.

After a little ways, I stopped again to look behind me. I just couldn't shake the vibe. Once again there was not anything there. Frustrated, I walked on, trying not to get scared. We were almost there. This forest would soon come to an end, and I could stop worrying.

Suddenly, I felt a cold breath behind me, and before I could turn around I was grabbed off my feet. I screamed and kicked at my attacker. Something hit them real hard, because I went flying to the ground out of their arms.

I looked up confused. Sebastian was fighting very swiftly with whoever had grabbed me. Then I looked closer. It was not who he was fighting, but what. The attacker was like a huge shadow. It was a blur of darkness that formed arms, legs, a head, and a torso. It had no face either. There was more than one too. Sebastian was fighting with three of them. They all bore black swords, and were swinging them really fast at Sebastian.

I watched, in amazement, as Sebastian dodged every one of their attacks. He dodged and attacked them again and again, making me wonder what person on earth could move so fast. Sebastian couldn't dodge them forever, though, and even he was starting to realize that no matter where you attack them they reformed like a shadow would. Then one sword sliced thinly across Sebastian's face and again on one of his hands. Pain flashed across his face.

I curled up against a tree, frightened. I wanted to help him, but I didn't know how. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for it to end. Then there a light.

I opened my eyes to see that the light was coming from my necklace. I took it off and looked at it closer. The red gem was shining like the sun, and I felt like I was supposed to use it somehow. I squeezed it in my hand, and suddenly the light got brighter and a sword appeared before me as bright as the red gem in the necklace. Still in shock, I suddenly realized that this was a weapon.

"Sebastian!" I shouted at him, "Catch!"

I threw the sword, but my throw was way too high up for him, to my surprise and dismay. There was no way he could catch it now. How could I throw so recklessly? Then, suddenly, Sebastian leaped off the ground almost twenty feet in the air and grabbed the sword, landing safely on the ground again in front of the shadow creatures. He attacked them fast and mercilessly, almost like he wasn't…human.

I lost my train of thought, though, because I noticed that there was another figure outside of Sebastian's battle. The figure was not a shadow creature, but almost human. They walked closer to me and I had the strangest feeling of familiarity and fear. They stopped about five feet away from me, and I could get a good glimpse of their features. It was a man with very smooth features. I nicely cut goatee and smoothed back hair that was tied in a ponytail. The way he dressed reminded me of Dracula with the cape and outfit, except without the cheesy medallion.

He smiled at me, and said in low toned voice that gave me chills, "Hello, Rose. Did you think you could escape me that easy?"

My name. Rose. That was my name! Rose…..

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I entered the dark mansion, prepared for battle._

"_Hello, Rose," he said, with that cold evil voice, "I knew you would come."_

"_What other choice did I have?" I retorted with disgust._

_He chuckled. "Tell me, how do you think this will end?"_

_I thought about it. "I am most likely going to die, but," I looked at him with pure hatred, "I'm taking you with me before I go."_

"_On the contrary," he went on, "I have a dinner date with your father that I have been looking forward to all week. I was hoping you would forget the whole kill-me-for-the-good-of-mankind thing and join me."_

"_Is that you way of saying, 'join the dark side'," I spat at him._

_He sighed. "Rose, I do not _want_ to kill you. The amount of power you wield would go to such a waste," he said, tauntingly, "and such beauty….. Why couldn't you just forget about Tom and the other goodie-too-shoes, and come along with me….?"_

_He had slowly made his way toward me and brushed my face with the palm of his icy cold hand. I flinched away in disgust. "What makes you think that I would even consider saying yes?"_

_An evil smile appeared on his face. He then whispered in my ear, "Because no matter what side you are on in this, Rose, I will always be there to watch everything you touch…..die." _

"_Let's end this!" I shouted angrily, conjuring forth a bright colored bow and quiver full of arrows._

_The smile disappeared from his face, and it was replaced with a dark, frightening look. "So be it," he said, right before shadows and darkness flowed from his body._

_Everything went dark. The fight began._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"You…..." was all that came out of my mouth. The flash of memory took me by surprise, but I came back to reality quickly. Sebastian was still fighting the creatures. It looked like he had killed some already, but more had come along and he was killing them off one by one. It seemed that they just kept coming. The man, who was apparently my enemy, was still squatted in front of me.

"I see you remember me," he said, grinning evilly.

"Not really," I said, being cautious of him, "I remember I went to fight you the night that I somehow arrived here."

"So then you know that you aren't from this world?" he asked. I nodded. "Interesting. Well, let me reintroduce myself. I am Camazots, one of the last 6 remaining elders in the world."

"Elders?" I asked, confused.

He chuckled, and then leaned in closer so that he was no more than inches away from my face. "Vampire elders," he whispered, and I could smell on his breath a deep fragrant that turned my stomach.

For a moment I could swear that I was lost in his eyes and that he was coming closer and closer toward me, but I couldn't move. Then, suddenly, he went flying into a tree nearby. Sebastian had escaped the shadow creatures long enough to grab the vampire and throw him into a tree. Shadow creatures now surrounded Sebastian and me, and in one quick leap in the air, Sebastian swung the sword and landed on the ground smoothly. Then all the shadow creatures screeched and faded away all at once.

"How did you do that?" I asked Sebastian in disbelief.

He put his hand out to me and for once I was alright with taking his hand. He had saved me after all. His glove was cut from where one of the shadow creatures had cut him earlier. He had a purple tattoo of what look like an upside down pentacle. Reaching out to grab his hand I just barely touched it, and my mind was filled with images.

I saw evil. Evil to the core. There was a boy. Ciel. It was dark. A deal. A soul in exchange for revenge. Sebastian. But that wasn't his name….. Evil….. EVIL.

I immediately let go of his hand, and looked at him with fear. Who was he? What was he? For the first time I looked Sebastian straight in the eye and knew that I was not dealing with a human. His eyes were deep mauve and the longer I looked in them I could see the evil that hid behind them. How could I not see it before?!


	5. Chapter 5

"Well, well. Rose, I never imagined to find you wandering around with a demon," Camazots said, standing up and brushing himself off. "I believe I am outmatched. I will return again, my sweet." Then he flew up into the deep night sky until out of sight.

Sebastian tried walking closer to me, and I backed away from him. He realized that I was afraid of him.

"I see," he said, "When you touched my mark, you saw the real me."

"And the deal that you and Ciel made…" I whispered, still scared.

"Hmmm…well, that is most definitely a problem," said Sebastian, ominously.

Frightened, I squeezed on my necklace. I felt the light of the necklace surround me and I felt less scared for a second. The necklace blended with the light. The necklace became a part of me, and I felt the familiar power course through my veins.

Sebastian was about three steps away from me when I raised my hand, as if aiming at Sebastian, and let the power stream down my arm into my hand. The next thing I knew Sebastian went flying through the air so fast that he broke through two trees before he stopped.

Suddenly, I felt drained. I fell to my knees totally exhausted. My attack didn't do much other than surprise the heck out of him. He got right back up and before I passed out he was coming right for ready to return attack. Darkness….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_I had lost. There was no way of beating Camazots. Why couldn't I beat him? _

_Blood covered my up and down my dress. It was his blood, but it didn't matter how much of his blood I spilt, he would never die. He just kept healing._

_He was looking for me now. Look at me, I'm hiding from him. How much more pathetic can I get?_

_So tired….. Just want to sleep…. No! No, no, NO! You can't sleep, you have to fight, everyone's lives are at stake, not just yours, remember? So wake up, WAKE UP!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I sat straight up in bed, panting. I had to wake up. Wait, calm down. I'm not in a battle with Camazots right now, I'm in bed. I tried to remember what had happened.

A few seconds passed…a few more…..and th- WAIT! The last thing I remembered was fighting with Sebastian!

I was in the same room that I had woken up in last time. I remember it all now. Sebastian is a demon that made a deal with Ciel that he would help avenge his parents if Sebastian could have his soul. Shiver ran through me as I recalled the fight in the forest.

"If you are wondering why you are still alive," said a voice across the room, "that is only because my young master has not ordered your death yet." He hesitated on the yet. Sebastian was sitting in the chair across the room. "I will now leave you to get dressed and then join us in the young master's study. I would not try to escape either," he added, "I will find you."

His glare ran a shiver up my back. He left and I didn't even try to think of an escape. I was too weak to fight him. That power that I used really wiped me out. I got dressed in my new clothes, which Sebastian actually took time to hang up. I put on a loose long sleeve black shirt and brown pants with boots that went about mid-thigh. If I had the hat I would look like a female pirate.

Sebastian was waiting outside my room, and he led me to Ciel's study. It was extremely gloomy and dark in this room, but I wasn't that concerned about the gloominess this time. I was worried about what I was going to do to get out of this situation. In my state, Sebastian could easily kill me. All it would take is one word from the child sitting before me.

Sebastian went to stand beside Ciel and I sat in the chair parallel to him.

Ciel began, "How much do you know?"

I knew my answer wouldn't be what he wanted to hear. "Everything," I replied.

I was right, Ciel didn't look at all happy about my answer. "How it is that you were able to see _everything_ with just one touch of Sebastian's mark?" he asked, curious.

"I'm not sure," I said, "it just happened."

Ciel started interrogating me suddenly, "Are you an angel?"

"No."

"Are you a Death God?"

"No."

"What are you then?" he asked, in frustration, "Because you are not human."

I thought about it. "…I don't know."

A minute of silence passed. Ciel sighed, and then asked "Sebastian, is she a threat to me?"

Sebastian glared at me, as if evaluating me. "I do not believe so, young master," he said, "but it is possible. Just to make sure, I called someone to come and help determine that."

There was a knock on the door. Creepy and coincidental.

"Come in," called Ciel.

The door slowly creaked open, and ever so slowly did a head pop out from the other side. It was creepy looking guy with long white hair. He had on a hat and long robes that were all grey and black. I couldn't see his eyes beneath his long, white bangs. I was cautious about who he was and what his relation to all this would be.

"I was told," said the man in a crackly voice, "that if I came n' helped ye with your problem, I would experience the wonderful gift of laughter."

"Yes, Undertaker," said Sebastian, "so please can you help us figure out who this girl is so we can decide on whether or not you can leave with her body, too." I didn't find the joke at all funny.

"Aye," the Undertaker responded with joy. He walked up to me and got all up in my space observing me. He smelt my hair, poked at my face, and licked my hand. I was about to fly out of my chair with protest when I saw the evil glare of Sebastian's eyes saying: _If you value your life, don't even think about moving_.

Suddenly, the Undertaker stopped. He was, I think, looking at my necklace. He slowly lifted his hand to touch it. Then when his hand came in contact with it, the necklace sort of zapped him. He grabbed his hand away and rubbed at his electrified finger. "Interestin'…." he said, in a daze.

"So, do you have any idea who she is?" Ciel asked.

The Undertaker turned to Ciel and Sebastian slowly, "The real question be, do _you_ have any idea who she is?"

Ciel looked confused. "What?"

"You can't be killin' her," he Undertaker flat out said, "If ye do that then everythin' would end!"

"I do not think we are following you on this," Sebastian said, just as confused as everyone else.

"She is the keeper!" the Undertaker shouted.

"What does that mean?" I asked.

He was grinning huge at me. "It means ye here to help. No one will know what for, but ye be here cause ye has to be. It also means," he smiled even huger, if that were even possible, before continuing, "that everywhere ye go, death is a comin'!" Then he started jumping up and down, laughing like a crazy man.


	6. Chapter 6

I was frozen with horror. Death? Wherever I go? Why?

"The Keeper?" asked Sebastian, not buying the story for a second.

The Undertaker stopped jumping up and down and grinned happily at Sebastian. "Yes! The Keeper!" he shouted.

Ciel shook his head, and then said, "Undertaker, can you please just tell us what this Keeper is?"

"The Keeper," said the Undertaker, chuckling, "is the most powerful being there is! I doubt, though, that she has hit that stage in her transformation yet, though." He pointed at me behind his hand like I would take insult to what he just said.

"What does the Keeper do exactly?" asked Ciel.

The Undertaker jumped onto Ciel's desk and sat down. "A looooong time ago," he stated, as if he was telling a story, "when the whole universe came about, different realities were created. Ours, for example, is only one. There are still millions of other realities out there! One day a man thought up the idea, 'hey what if there is more than just this reality, and what if I could visit different ones!' So this person created what is known as the Amulet of Dimensions. It is said that to create it he had to give up 50 years of his life. He was just about to leave when he dropped dead on the spot, because he left himself only a couple of hours of life." He paused to add a dramatic effect. "The man's son found the Amulet and for years its purpose was unknown. The son aged into a grandfather over time and gave the amulet to his grandson, who found out the power of the amulet. There was a catch to how it worked, though. The amulet would only bring the possessor to a reality that needed some sort of 'fixing', and usually it involves a lot of disaster and death hehehehe... So when finished with the 'fixing' they move on to another dimension."

"So," asked Ciel, "the Keeper is like a guardian of all these dimensions?"

"Correct!" shouted the Undertaker, "but there are downsides to the amulet, too. It stays with the Keeper until they die. Unless," he paused, "the Keeper were to give it _willingly_ away to someone." He looked at me gravely. "But if anyone with an evil heart were to get ahold of it, the existence of all realities would be doomed…."

I could feel goose bumps of my arms. This was just way too much for me to handle.

"But on the other hand, ye would have to be dumber than a corpse to do that," the Undertaker said in a more chipper tone.

"So this power," I asked, curious, "what is it exactly?"

"Well," he started again, "it goes in stages. Stage one is little balls of light that don't do ye any good. Stage two is where ye can start using the elements and be able to fight like a boxing champion. Stage three is when ye can do all the other stuff, fly, and do more advanced magic. Stage four is when ye can do ALL of that AND be able to just use magic telepathically with one thought."

I waited for him to go on. "Is there a stage five?" I asked.

The grave look on the Undertaker's face appeared again. "Stage five is dangerous," he whispered, creepily, "if you aren't strong enough to control it yet then the amulet will suck all the energy outta ye body."

I remembered the way I used my magic to shoot Sebastian across the forest. The way I felt really weak after the attack. It all made sense now.

"How do you know all this?" I asked, looking at him critically.

"'Cause this isn't the first time someone like ye has crossed my path," he responded with a grin, "I thought that necklace looked familiar."

"You are sure that she is this Keeper person you speak of?" asked Ciel.

"As sure as a dead corpse," replied the Undertaker. I think all of us were trying to figure out if that meant yes or no, but Ciel looked like he had taken it as a yes.

I nodded, taking in all this new information. Glancing over at Sebastian and Ciel I could see that they were both trying to take it all in, too.

"Soooo," I said, mockingly, "you guys decided whether or not you're going to kill me yet?" I was trying to taunt Sebastian.

"If we kill the Keeper then the whole world and others will end too?" Sebastian asked, glaring at me.

"Well…" The Undertaker's pause had me suddenly worry, "I'm not exactly sure about that. That's what I would expect would happen, but then there's the question on what would happen to the amulet and who would possess it…..But I can't really be sure exactly…."

"Well," said Sebastian, with an evil grin on his face, "I think we should find out."

The flare of evil that glowed in his eyes made me want to run from the room and never return.

"Sebastian," spoke Ciel. Sebastian dark stance disappeared in an instant. "I think it would be in our best interest to not take that chance."

Sebastian nodded and said, "Yes, my lord."

I calmed down. They weren't going to kill me. For now.

"Do you think, Undertaker that this disaster that needs to be prevented has something to do with me?" asked Ciel.

"I can't be sure, young sir," the Undertaker replied, "only time will tell, and only the Keeper can stop it."

"I must ask that you please do not say a word of the deal between Sebastian and me," Ciel said, looking at me very seriously.

Sebastian injected immediately, "Young master, she fights for good, she can be trusted-"

"Silence, Sebastian," Ciel cut him off.

Sebastian went quiet. Ciel directed his attention back to me, still waiting for my answer. "I do not agree with what you're doing, Sebastian," I said, "but there is no reason for me to interfere with what you choose to do, Ciel. So I won't say anything. You have my word."

Sebastian looked at me suspiciously, and Ciel nodded with relief.

"You may stay here as long as you keep that promise," said Ciel. Sebastian was glaring at the wall with disgust. I felt bad for the wall. "Thank you for your services, Undertaker."

"Is no problem, n' ye don't have to pay me in laughter this time. This be payment enough," he replied, holding up a lock of red hair. The hair looked familiar.

Suddenly I noticed a part of my hair that was unevenly cut. "Hey!" I shouted at him.

"hehehehe, it smells so good!" he said, inhaling deeply.

"When did you cut my hair?!" I asked, still shouting.

"A good death god never tells!" he chuckled creepily, and then threw a ball on the ground causing a burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared the Undertaker had disappeared.

Not knowing what else to do, I thought I should tell the them what had happened in the forest. "Apparently, after a long trip down memory lane I can remember slight details about my past," I said, gaining the interest of even Sebastian. I told them from start to finish about the conversation Camazots and I had, and the recent flashbacks I've had.

"Rose, huh?" Ciel said, thinking about it, "and this whole time I've been thinking of names that could start with an 'R' and have an 'S' sound in them. I was about to settle for Rumplestiltskin."

I chuckled, and for the first time I saw a glimmer or a tiny smile on Ciel's face. Maybe there was hope for him yet. I could feel Sebastian's burning gaze, and didn't dare look his way.

Ciel got up and walked out of the study, carrying his little cane with him. I got up and headed to the door to do the same. I was feeling tired.

Before I could get through the door, though, Sebastian suddenly appeared in front of me, and slammed the door shut.

"What are you doing? I thought I was done with the threats," I said, becoming worried again.

An evil smile slipped across his face, and then he spoke in a dark tone, "When my master gives me a command, I have to obey him no matter what, but there are ways of going around those commands. For instance," he took a step closer, and was now in my personal space now, "he ordered me not to kill you, but I can do much, much worse…."

I was frozen. Between the threat and his evil eyes that I couldn't seem to look away from, I was petrified. It took everything I had to lie, "I'm not scared of you, Sebastian."

"You should be," he whispered. "Just know I will not allow anyone to get in the way of my meal, and I will be watching you." He opened the door and left without another word.

From this night on, Sebastian and I were enemies.


	7. Chapter 7

For the last few days I have done nothing but explore the mansion and help around with some chores. I have narrowly avoided Sebastian every possible way I can. It still feels like he watches me, though. Ciel sits about doing nothing but sit in his study all day. Alone. Geez, what does he do in there?

"Blimey," scoffed Bard, "I forgot that we ran outta apples days ago! Now we can't eat apple pie!"

Bard was a rugged man that was the cook of the mansion, but I don't think that I have actually eaten an entire helping of what he cooks. Sometimes you can't really tell what you're eating….

"Well that's too bad! Sebastian loves apple pie!" screeched Mey-Rin, blushing. I wonder where she got that impression considering that Sebastian was a demon and the only thing he liked to eat was souls.

"I can go get some from town," Finnian suggested. We found out that the day that Finnian left Sebastian and I to fend for ourselves was because the carriage horse apparently looked really hungry so Finny brought the horse back home immediately to care for it. Finny had totally forgotten about us.

"I can go get it, I've been meaning to go get some fresh air," I interjected. To get out of this dark, dismal place for any short amount of time would be great.

"Alright," all three said at the same time.

"Be careful of wild animals, they'll rip you to shreds!" said Mey-Rin, quivering with fear of the thought.

Bard came up and wrapped an arm around my shoulder. "Nah, Rose'll be alright. I bet you'll kick the tar outa anyone that comes near ya. You look like a girl that will put up a fight."

"Uh….yeah, sure," I said, blushing at Bard's arm around my shoulder still. Physical contact was odd and uncomfortable to me. Shrugging away, I said, "I'll try to get home before dark. Seeya."

Thinking about the outside world and the dark, I wondered if I would come into contact with Camazots again. Even though I dread the thought of how he was either just as or more powerful than Sebastian, I still had this curious need to find out more about my past. Sadly, Camazots is the only one that can tell me more about it.

I got ready to go, left the mansion, and started the walk to town. I couldn't seem to remember how long the walk was. It was so dark and eventful that night that I can barely remember the path we took to get back to the mansion. I sighed, and continued on, breathing in the wonderful air. Before I knew it I was out of the forest and the town was in view. I went to the first food shop I could find and with the money Bard gave me I bought a bushel of apples. They looked yummy. No eating the apples yet, Rose.

The sun was still up and I think I would be able to make in back before dark. I started headed down the path again. I was humming a happy tune and didn't have a care in the world. Suddenly the path came to an end. That can't be right. I could have sworn the way back was this way. Where was I? I looked around, but it was as if the forest around me had grown bigger. Trying not to panic, I just turned around and heading back the way I came. Then suddenly I came to another dead end. What was going on?

Then, as if matters couldn't get worse, it started to rain really hard. I had to find cover. There was nowhere to hide, though. The trees didn't prevent any rain from hitting me and chilling me to the bone. It was starting to get windy, and I didn't dress warm enough for this kind of weather. Finally, after running in random directions, I came to a mountain with a cave. Ducking into it I sat down totally exhausted. It was still cold, but that was okay, at least I was out of the rain.

The rain wouldn't stop and the cave was starting to get really cold. Why did I have to be so stupid and only wear a shirt and no jacket? I was so cold…. I remember the apples that I still had with me. I pulled one out and took a bite of it. It was not nearly as satisfying as I thought it would be. For some reason it just made me colder. Being curled up in a ball did not help anymore. I think that my hands and face had gone numb. How long had it been? How long would it take someone to realize I had been missing for too long?

Now I couldn't feel my whole body. I looked at my necklace, wishing it would do something to help get warm, but it did nothing but lie around my neck like a regular necklace. So cold…..and tired….. Must rest….

*crack*

I snapped awake immediately. There was a cracking sound like braches outside and the first thing that came to mind was that it was Camazots. Maybe it was animals? Then my pursuer came into view of the cave. It was worse than both combined.

"Why must you always be so reckless?" scolded Sebastian.

My teeth were chattering too much for me to respond to him. The rain outside suddenly was coming down even harder, if that was possible, and thunder and lightning battled each other loudly in the sky. Sebastian didn't have an umbrella or a coat on either, so I don't see why he should judge me. Well, he was a demon, though…

Sebastian sighed in frustration, trying to think of what to do now. The only he think to do first was check to see my condition. It didn't take him long to realize that I was way below the normal human body temperature. He paced back and forth and then sat down next to me still trying to figure out a plan.

I started to close my eyes again, feeling the exhaustion consuming me again. Suddenly, I felt my clothes be tugged at. Opening my eyes, I jumped in shock as I realized that Sebastian was unbuttoning my shirt.

I ripped away from him, and was angry enough to get out the sentence, "W-what the h-hell are you d-doing?!"

He glared at me. "Put you silly human thoughts away for a second, and realize that your cold clothes are half the reason why you are so cold," he growled at me.

I calmed down, blushing in embarrassment. "W-well then I c-can do it m-myself!" I shouted.

Sadly, I couldn't. I was so cold I had lost any feeling in my hands. After a few seconds of struggle, I just gave in and let Sebastian strip off my shirt and pants, leaving only my undergarments. I felt so embarrassed.

"O-okay, now g-go away," I stuttered angrily.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and went to the other side of the cave. "Better?" he called.

I nodded.

Suddenly a pile of clothes hit me in the face. I glared at Sebastian. I couldn't quite see him in the dark, but I swore that I could make out a smile.

He had thrown me his shirt and overcoat, which were dry after a few minutes.

"I do not understand what all your fuss is about," I heard across the cave, "it is nothing I haven't seen before."

My blush returned. "W-we are not h-having this c-conversation," I said.

I glanced over at him on the other side of the cave. I couldn't help but notice how perfect his upper body was. Almost too perfect. RRRRrrrrrrr… I shook the thoughts from my head.

I was so tired and I was finally starting to warm up. Sleep…

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke after sleeping for who knows how long. I was really warm now, and the rain hadn't changed a bit. I was surprised that the cave hadn't been flooded at this point.

"Before you get all defensive, I want to let you know that you were chattering your teeth in your sleep, and it was becoming quite annoying so I had to put an end to it," Sebastian said.

I suddenly realized that I was cuddled against Sebastian's body. I couldn't have jumped to my feet any faster than I had. Every existing cuss word spilled from my mouth in a very disorganized and insensible manner, and when I was done I just sat down on my side of the cave again fuming.

Sebastian looked like he had gone into shock. "Well," he said, "I think that is the most that anyone has ever told me off, and that is saying something considering I'm a demon." He chuckled.

"You don't just touch half naked girls when their asleep, never mind cuddle her into _your_ half naked body!" I shouted, breathless.

He chuckled again. "I will have to remember that," he said sarcastically.

I was still tired and the rain didn't seem to be going anywhere so I went back to sleep even with the chance that Sebastian may try something again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I was moving, but not moving. I was in motion, but not walking. I opened my eyes dreading what I would see when I opened them. Warmth…. Of Sebastian's chest again! There was more to the picture, though. He was carrying me. I struggled, but Sebastian just didn't budge. I gave up and just let him carry me.

It had stopped raining and I could see that we were almost to the mansion's front door.

"I definitely did not plan on spending my whole day trying to keep you from freezing to death, so could I get at least a thank you out of you," Sebastian said, before going through the front door.

I sighed. It was odd spending the day with him when it seemed like we couldn't get along at all now, but I don't know what would have happened if he didn't show up when he did. "Thank you," I managed.

"Do we have to be enemies, or can we just come to a common ground?" I asked.

"It would be very interesting to see how things turn out if you and I were allies," he contemplated, "Perhaps…..we can find a middle ground."

I smiled. Good, because I couldn't take having Sebastian as an enemy anymore. I was lucky I could sleep in the same house as him.

He pushed through the front door and we had finally made it back, with the apples I might add. Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Ciel were all waiting for us, and the joy of seeing us disappeared very fast. They all stood frozen either gapping or looking confused. I couldn't understand why.

Then it hit me. I was still in my undergarments with only Sebastian's shirt and overcoat to cover my upper half and Sebastian was only wearing pants. Then on top of all that I was cradled in his arms. I had never blushed so much in my whole life.

No matter how someone looked at this, it did not come out right.

Ciel was the first to come forward. "Sebastian, if you are going to fraternize with people the least you could do is not make it so public." Ciel then turned away and returned to his study.

Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard all just looked awkward and didn't know what to do.

"I gotta go do the dished," screeched Mey-Rin, and then she scampered away.

"Yeah, I gotta go cook dinna," said Bard, and he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well, uh…..hmmm, I-no, wait, uh…. I have to use the bathroom!" Finny finally came up with, and ran as fast as he could out of the room.

All that was left was the tomato red me and Sebastian who obviously didn't see that coming. We stayed there frozen for a about a minute, then Sebastian chuckled. He let me down and before he left said with a grin, "Let them think what they will."

How was that supposed to help the situation at all?!


	8. Chapter 8

I was still being spied on, but this time it wasn't by Sebastian. It seemed like Mey-Rin, Bard, of Finny were always around keeping an eye on me whenever I was around Sebastian. It was like they were trying to catch us in the act or something. I felt really weird about the whole situation, and it didn't help that Sebastian didn't even seem to notice.

I had been practicing with my magic. All that I knew how to do so far was conjure up a variety of different weapons with immense concentration and make the fire from a candle rise two feet higher than it usually is. To do that, though, I had to just about blow up my mind with extreme focus. Magic hurts my head. Sadness.

There had been no sign of Camazots for three weeks and I was starting to wonder if he had just decided to leave me be, and go back wherever he came from.

A thought suddenly came to me. Camazots knew me. I knew him. I was here. He was here. How?

If I am supposed to be the only one that can travel through the dimensions then how was it that he followed me from the last one to this one? It didn't make sense.

This was going to probably end badly, but I was going to go find Camazots. I had rested long enough, and who knows how much more time I have till this big disaster comes about. I needed answers, some that didn't come from a creepy old man. I grabbed my coat and umbrella this time, just in case, and made my way into the forest. How hard could it be to find someone that was out to get me?

I started toward the town and then took a path in the opposite direction leading me deep into the forest. After walking almost half a mile down the path I came to a dead end. Hopelessly, I turned back. After a few more minutes of walking down the straight path, I stopped. Another dead end. That wasn't possible, though, I hadn't come to a turn in the path yet. I turned around again, thinking maybe I missed it, which I doubted. A shiver ran through me. The path. It was another dead end. I had just come down that path seconds ago and now it's gone.

The gravel path I was standing on went on way and the other, and ended completely at both sides. I looked around. There was no path anywhere in sight. I looked down again.

The last of the rectangle path was completely gone!

"How very amusing," a familiar dark voice said from above, "_I_ usually am trying to find _you_, my dear, but for once _you_ are trying to find _me_."

I looked up. Up in the tree sat Camazots with a wide, evil smile. Now that it wasn't dark like it was in the forest that night, I got a better look at his features. He looked like he was in his early 20's with smooth, dark brown hair and goatee. His Dracula based uniform I saw him in last was now replaced a white collar dress shirt tucked in his black pants with a black vest.

"I have questions that need answering," I stated, getting straight to the point.

"Hmmm…" He slipped from the tree and smoothly landed right in front of me. "What would I receive in return…?" he asked, circling me like prey.

"I have nothing to give you," I replied, trying not to give into the fear of him being near me.

"Everyone has something," he whispered, feeling his breath on my neck, causing me to quickly turn around, so to keep him in my line of vision. He was a vampire after all. I didn't want him anywhere near my neck.

He looked a little disappointed. "I can remember a time when you gave me your blood freely…" he sighed, gazing at my neck. His eyes were turned to a dark red color. "But I'm not hungry," he continued, "There is something else that I want."

I calmed down a little. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow night," he said, "there is a party for exclusive people only. I want you and your demon friend to attend."

"Sebastian?" I asked, wondering why he would want Sebastian.

"Yes, the demon scum…" he said, scowling.

"I don't think he'll listen to me," I said, being honest.

He raised an eyebrow. "Not even after the little encounter between you two in the cave?"

"Nothing happened in that stupid cave!" I shouted, blushing. "And how do you know about that?"

He swished his hand and the path that I thought had disappeared, reappeared before my eyes. "It's been you this whole time!"

"Yes," he said, "This encounter of ours right now should have happened then, but you went into that bewitched cave that I could not enter for some reason. I had almost given up hope on inviting you to the party." His smile turned into a frown. "Alas, I cannot come any closer to that dreaded demon's den. He protects it like a hawk."

That didn't surprise me one bit. "Like I said before, nothing happened, so I don't think I can get Sebastian to come with me."

"Hmm… Well, I guess you don't any answer then," he said, mockingly.

I sighed in frustration. "Fine. I'll try," I said, giving in.

"Good," he said, grinning, "meet me here, in the forest, at this time tomorrow. At the party I will answer all your questions."

I sighed, still not sure about this whole thing. "Okay."

He then started to levitate away when he turned and called back to me, "I almost forgot, it is a formal ball, so wear a nice dress!" Then he flew off until disappearing out of my view.

I headed back to the down the path that Camazots had conveniently recreated, and found myself back at the Phantomhive mansion. When I got back inside I went on a search for Sebastian. I knew that I would probably just be wasting my time asking him to come with me. After a while of searching, I found Sebastian in the library dusting.

"Sebastian, I have to ask you to do something. Will you-" I started, but then stopped. In the corner of my eye I noticed Mey-Rin, Bard, and Finny all hiding behind a book shelf. I was tired of this whole Sebastian and me thing. I turned and yelled at them, "look you guys, there is nothing between me and Sebastian! Stop making assumptions about something that NEVER happened!"

All three of them were looking at me in shock. Sebastian hadn't stopped dusting.

"Well, why didn't you just say so in the first place?" Mey-Rin screeched. Then all three of them left, going back to their house duties.

I blinked in confusion. That was all it took?!

"No need to spoil their fan fiction, Rose," Sebastian said while still dusting.

Ignoring his comment, I continued, "I went to the forest and talked to Camazots."

"Anything interesting happen?" he said, and he started to spray and wipe the windows.

"Well, he kind of invited me to this party…" I said.

"That sounds a little dangerous considering that he is a sociopathic elder vampire. Wonder what kind of friends he hangs out with," he joked a sarcastically, "Are you going to go?"

"Well, that's the thing," I said, "I only agreed to go because he will answer questions I have about my past, but…" He raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue.

"He wants you to go with me," I finished.

"Not a chance," he replied immediately, "I would not be caught dead at a vampire party. You may not know this, Rose, but vampire and demons do not get along." I had kind of assumed that by now. "Besides I cannot just leave the young master, he may need my services."

Suddenly I had an idea. I left the library and headed for Ciel's study. Like always, he was in there.

"Hey Ciel, can I ask a favor from you?" I asked, sounding as pleading as I could.

He looked at me suspiciously. "It depends."

I took a deep breath then said, "I made a deal with Camazots to go to a party tomorrow with Sebastian in exchange for answers to questions about my past, but Sebastian won't dare leave you, so could you come, please?" Phew, no I am out of breath.

Ciel didn't seem to be phased by what I said, and then he said, "Well, I suppose that I have nothing else to do tomorrow night."

I was shocked that he agreed so easily. Then the door of the study swung open and Sebastian stormed in, obviously overhearing the conversation.

"Young master, you cannot be serious," said Sebastian, "This party will be very dangerous for a small, helpless human like you."

"What was that, Sebastian?!" said Ciel, eye twitching with anger.

Seeing his mistake, Sebastian countered, "I meant to say that there will be many dangers and I cannot guarantee what will happen." Smooth, Sebastian, very smooth.

"I think it will be an interesting experience," Ciel said, still looking a little angry, "So we will go to this party. Besides, it will help Rose get some answers that may lead to how she can prevent whatever is about to happen here in our dimension."

I was impressed how much Ciel had thought into the decision in the short time after I told him. Sebastian didn't look too happy about this, but he had no choice now. Ciel had the last word, and that was final.

"Camazots said that it was a formal ball so I guess dress nice…." I started, but then I realized who I was talking to. Sebastian and Ciel already looked like they were ready to go to a ball. "Never mind."

So then it was settled. We were all going to Camazot's party.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the day of the party, and I still had nothing to wear. Unfortunately, I couldn't just show up in pants and a shirt because then I would stick out. The last thing I want to do is stick out at a party of vampires. I will probably already stick out because I'm human. I looked at myself in the mirror frustrated. It was too late to go shopping, and Sebastian and Ciel were already ready (of course they didn't even need to change!). I picked through my closet, remembering the dress that I had worn when I first arrived here. The colors still seemed weird, though. Black and blue. Such depressing colors. Maybe red or yellow would look better.

Suddenly, before my eyes the blue ribbons and laces on the black dress morphed into red. Awesome! Did I do that? I thought of yellow, and just like that the color then changed to yellow. Cool, I had the power to change colors! Not a good defense in an attack, but still pretty cool. Then I had an idea. I pictured in my mind a more classic ball gown dress that was less frilly and more modern. When I opened my eyes the black dress was now morphed into the exact ball gown with red ribbons and lace. It looked very mystique.

Now I was ready. I headed downstairs, and Ciel and Sebastian were both standing by the front door already. Sebastian had his back against the wall, and looked very peeved to be doing this. I didn't think it was possible for Sebastian and Ciel to look any more formal, but somehow it was.

Ciel was wearing his usual shorts, but had a longer overcoat over a buttoned up shirt. He was also wearing a hat that was tilted to the side of his head. Everything was black with a touch of blue here and there. He looked so cute! I just wanted to squeeze his cheeks! Sebastian, on the other hand, was wearing a black suit with a white shirt on, unlike his usual butler style with the tail coat and buttons.

Well, we were all ready to go. "Alright," I said, "let's head to the forest."

Sebastian, Ciel, and I all started to walk to the forest. Ciel was silent. Sebastian looked silent but deadly. I was just silent and worried. If something were to happen to either of them tonight it would be my fault…

"You know maybe this is a bad idea," I said, worried.

"It is entirely a bad idea," said Sebastian, but then he countered after seeing Ciel's face, "but it could be….fun for all I know." He was glaring of into the distance.

I sighed. Well, I can't back them down now, so all I can do is hope for the best.

We came to the entrance of the forest and I could see Camazots leaning against a tree. He was dressed in Dracula-wear again. "Well, it seems you got the pet to come," he said, but then he saw Ciel, "Rose, it seems a child has followed you here." He was frowning at Ciel with a raised eyebrow.

I could see Ciel in the corner of my eye, twitching with anger. "This is Ciel Phantomhive. Sebastian and Ciel won't go anywhere without each other, so it's either all or none of us," I stated clearly.

Camazots looked like he was thinking, and then he suddenly stated to laugh hysterically. "Oh I get it!" he laughed, pointing at Sebastian, "The boy is your master, am I right?"

Sebastian didn't say a word. All he did was glare at Camazots. If could kill, Sebastian could kill everyone in the world.

"A little boy!" Camazots went on, still laughing, "I can just imagine how belittling it must be to be bossed around by him considering the power you demons hold! It's just so hilarious!"

"SILENCE!" Ciel shouted, "You are wasting my valuable time, and you can either take us to the party or not!"

Camazots had stopped laughing. In fact, his face had gone stone cold immediately. Was he angry? I was suddenly afraid for Ciel. This was a vampire elder that he was bossing around.

Then Camazots grinned. "I like this kid," he said, "Fine. You can come, but I can't guarantee your safety." His mouth twisted into an evil smile.

"I am fine with that," Ciel replied.

"But is Rose?" Camazots asked, looking my way with an eyebrow raised.

My eyes widened. He actually knew me well enough to know that I didn't want anyone to get hurt. I averted my eyes from him, though, not able to look him in the eyes when I lied. "Yes. I am," I said.

"Alright then, let us depart," he said. With one wave of his hand in the air, we were all swept up in a swirl of wind.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

In seconds we were looking at a castle. The wind dropped us, but Camazots landed safely on the ground, Sebastian grabbed Ciel before he also smoothly landed, I just landed on the ground.

Camazots offered a hand. "Did you get hurt?" he asked. He was smiling so I knew he really didn't care. I got up without his help.

Camazots turned and started to make his way to the castle, so we all followed. The castle was huge and light was pouring out of it from every window. Even though it was night it was as bright as day. Tons of people were piling in through the front door. Most were dressed in dark colored dresses and suits, and they all had this graceful, pale look to them.

Upon entering the castle I already felt like I didn't belong. We were getting stares from a lot of people.

"Don't mind them," Camazots whispered to us, "they're just curious is all." We stopped suddenly in front of the empty dance floor. "Stay here," he commanded.

He then walked dead center into the middle of the dance floor. What was he doing?

"Guests," he said, everyone turning to face him, "I am very happy to see you all here tonight, and ask that you enjoy yourselves. Now that I have arrived, let the party begin!"

Now it made sense. This was Camazots' party.

Before I saw it coming, Camazots twirled me onto the dance floor. An orchestra off to the side started playing waltz music, and Camazots wrapped a hand around my waist and started to lead me in a waltz. I could see people around us whispering and looking at us in shock. I heard one vampire say, "Zots and a human, what is he thinking?" Little by little, though, they started to join in the waltz, even with me, a human, on the floor.

I tried to find Sebastian and Ciel, but I couldn't find them between all the people and the waltz. This made me worry.

"So, what is question number one?" Camazots asked.

"Who are you?" I asked, thinking that I might as well start the questions out simple.

He seemed to enjoy the question. "Well I told you already that I am a vampire elder."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I am very important among vampire society," he said, "In fact I am considered a god in some parts of the world. I am known as the Mayan god of blood, death, and sacrifice." He chuckled. "There are 6 elder vampires. We are the creators and beginning of all vampires. We have been around for many centuries."

"So you are like buddy, buddy with them all?" I asked.

"You could say that…" he trailed off, "One of them is a very…very close friend. We haven't spoken for a while, but I imagine he hasn't changed. He did something very forbidden, and we went our separate ways. Over the years, though, he came to his senses and joined the elders once again."

"Forbidden?"

Camazots was looking off into the distance. "Vampires are supposed to mate with other vampires. End of story. No humans, no werewolves, no demons - not like any vampire would want to be with a demon anyway – and, most of all, no witches."

"But you are dancing with me right now, aren't you?" I countered.

"True," he said, grinning at me, "but I can do whatever, whenever I want." He looked away again and his smile faded. "But you are different from other humans. What he did was foolish and could have ruined everything we elders all worked so hard for."

"I don't get it. What's so bad about witches?" I asked, confused.

He sighed. "They are vampire's number one enemy. We hate demons, but at least we could kick the hell out of them in a fight. Witches, they are another story. They make it their personal career to be vampire hunters."

"So this elder vampire fell in love with a witch," I assumed.

"Not just any witch," said Camazots, "Just like vampires, witches have a line of royalty all their own, except it is birthright. He fell in love with the witch princess and they ran away together. One year after that the witch princess had given birth to the first child of its kind. It would be as powerful as the Witch Queen and as agile and deadly as a vampire. The child was a taboo to everything we knew."

"Well, what happened to it?" I asked, intrigued by the story.

"No one knows. The child had gone missing one day and was never seen again," he said. That was a sad ending to such a good story. "With such a tragedy between the witch and vampire, they left one another and returned to their worlds, welcomed back with open arms."

I was silent. That was so sad… True love didn't prevail like in the storybooks...

"Perhaps another question," he said, trying to break the silence.

"Vampires weaknesses?" I asked.

"Now why would I tell you that?" he asked, and then grinned, "Vampire elders are just about indestructible, but most vampires can be killed or hurt by any kind of wood. So, yes, stakes work, but none of that other junk. We can walk in daylight, eat garlic, go into churches, and pretty much pass off as humans. Every different kind of wood has its different effects, though. For instance redwood hurts like hell and scars, but oak just feels like a pinch. Of course, we can be killed by our heads being cut off or hears being stabbed by any kind of wood. Good enough for you?"

"Yeah, sure," I said, thinking about wood, "Oh, how is it that you are able to travel through the dimensions like me?"

"So you know about the dimensions. I don't travel through them physically, but I do mentally," he said, seeing that I wasn't following him. "As long as vampires exist in a reality so do the elder vampires because we started it all. Even though vampires may change according to what reality you are in, we elders will always remain the same. So my body will exist in more than just one dimension. I, personally, like to stalk you and make your life hell for fun, so I have learned to travel through the dimensions by placing my mind in the body that is me in the dimension that you are in. So as long as I exist in a dimension, I can take control of that current body. Sometimes it may take me a while to find you, though."

"Alright, now I understand," I said, not really, but I suppose if I just open my mind up to all this weird crap I will eventually understand it all.

I thought of another question, "Who is Tom?"

His eyes suddenly turned angry and we stopped dancing to the music. "How can you possibly remember him?"

"I don't. I just had a flashback a while ago of him," I said, "and I just don't remember who he is to me."

"He is no one. Forget you ever even heard his name," Camazots said angrily.

I gulped. "Okay," I said, leaving the subject be. I wasn't in the position to be pissing him off. I was in his territory right now.

Camazots was looking behind me. At first there was a critical look on his face, but then a grin grew. "I want you to meet someone," he said. I relaxed. "This is the elder vampire that I was telling you about earlier."

My eyes lit up. The vampire that was involved with the tragic love story was here?

We walked off the dance floor and stopped in front of a man that looked to be in his early 30's. He was dressed from head to toe in red. Red suit, tie, and shoes. His hair was jet black and cut short. He wore glasses, and had the bluest eyes I had ever seen. He also didn't look too happy to see us.

"Hello, Jeff," Camazots greeted, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Parties are all the same these days," Jeff said in a light voice, keeping his eyes on me.

"Rose, this is Jeffry, one of the six elders," Camazots introduced, smiley evilly. What was he up to?

I was about to hold my hand out to offer a shake, but then the most unexpected words came out of Jeff's mouth.

"Zots you don't need to introduce my daughter to me, she knows who I am. I just saw her in another dimension about 9 full moons ago," he said.

I was frozen. Camazots was enjoying my surprise. "Well, she remembers you now, Jeff," he said, chuckling.

Daughter?

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"_I don't approve of this Tom," father said, "he is not fit for you. Besides, Camazots already asked me for your hand years ago, sweetheart. He promised that he would find you, and I agreed if he did, he could marry you, and here you are. He found and returned you to me, and I couldn't be any happier."_

"_But you got one thing wrong there," I objected, "he never _returned_ or _found_ me at all. He is just taking credit for our paths coincidentally crossing. I want to marry Tom, father, and I refuse to marry a sadistic control freak like Zots."_

"_Well, you may not have any say in this," he said angrily, breaking my heart._

"_For someone that just got their daughter back, you sure are losing her again pretty fast," I said, and then got up out of my seat and started to walk away. I could hear him calling after me, but I had blocked him out. He gave up on me a year after I was born, why should I give a crap what he wants me to do now?_

"_Rose," I could hear Zots say, but I didn't bother to look at him. I just kept on walking, but he still called after me, "You should just give in, Rose, I will have you….one way or another."_

_Why can't they just leave me alone?! I haven't needed a father yet, and I still don't need one now!_

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Another flashback. He _was_ my father. I had to get away, get outside. I needed air.

I ran away from my father and Camazots. The people around me had to have stared after me or yelled insults when I pushed past them. I just needed to get out of here. Finally I pushed through a door that led to the outside. I had to lean over and take a deep breath in before standing back up.

I looked up, the sky starting to turn a dark blue. The sun would be up soon, but the sun just set when we arrived here. How long had Zots and I been dancing?

I suddenly heard a cry of pain. Curious, I went in the direction of the cry. There was a huge rose garden on the side of the castle with a beautiful gazebo and-

My eyes widened with fear. A hoard of about 8 vampires was surrounding Sebastian and Ciel. Sebastian was covered with what looked like scratches and bite marks. Sebastian guarded Ciel, who was paralyzed behind him. While I was busy dancing the night away with Camazots, my friends were getting ripped to shreds. This was all my fault.

"Stupid demon," said one vampire, "you will risk your life for that puny meal behind you, when we are about to make a whole meal out of both of you. This is fun!" Sebastian looked too tired and cut up to go on, but he also looked like they had to kill him before they got to Ciel. Eight vampires, though?! This wasn't a fight, this was murder!

Anger tore through me. "Hey!" I shouted, all of them turning to face me, "leave them alone!"

Before I could even catch the movement of the vampire, he was in front of me. He grabbed me by the neck and lifting me up off the ground. I tried kicking at him. Struggling for air, I couldn't think of what to do. Growing fainter, I looked over at Ciel and Sebastian. Three vampires had gotten ahold of Sebastian, and forced him down. The rest took advantage of the moment and lunged at Ciel.

Everything seemed to move slower than usual all of a sudden. I took a deep breath, and focused. I could feel the magic light surrounding me again. They were all going to pay.

In one swift movement, I kicked the head of the vampire clutching me, causing him to release me. I thought of some kind of wood weapon, and a knife appeared before me. Before I even landed on the ground I grabbed the knife and plunged it into the vampire's heart. Time was still moving slow, and Ciel was cringing away from the vampires who had not yet reached him. I ran faster than I even thought possible, imagining another wood weapon, and a bow and quiver full of sharp wood tipped arrows appeared. Landing in front of Ciel and quickly putting in four arrows in the bow, time started to speed up a little. I fired, each hitting the target right on. All four vampires exploded into ashes.

Time finally started to move normal again, and I already had three arrows ready to fire from the bow, all aimed at the last remaining three vampires that were pinning Sebastian down. They were looking around them and back at me, obviously confused about what just happened.

"Get off him," I ordered.

All three got off quickly and sped away like scared little dogs.

Sebastian was out of breath and looking at me like he was half grateful, half hateful towards me.

My powers. It dawned on me. I remembered how to use them, even though I was really tired right now.

Sebastian started to stand up, but then he fell down, keeling over and supporting himself on one knee. He was in severe pain, but just was too prideful to show it. I walked over to him. I know that I had the power to heal, but after that major power usage, I didn't know if I would be able to. I knelt down beside him. I couldn't see his facial expression because his hair was covering his face, but I could imagine he hated me for protecting Ciel when he couldn't.

Concentrating on all the light within me, I put my hand on top of Sebastian's hand. I let the warmth from my magic course out through my body into his. I could feel Sebastian's hand tighten into a fist. Did it hurt? Then when I started to feel real woozy, I let go and opened my eyes. His cuts had just about healed, but the some of the bite marks were still open wounds. Sebastian looked like he felt ten times better, though.

He stood up and walked over to Ciel without even looking at me. "Are you alright, young master?" he asked Ciel, who was sitting on the ground clutching his knees with his arms. He looked traumatized.

But like always, he proved me wrong. "I'm fine," Ciel said, standing and not looking Sebastian in the eyes.

I also remember that I can teleport. "Come on," I said, "I'll take us back to the mansion."

All I had to do was imagine all three of us back at the mansion and concentrate fully on being there. Using the last bit of energy I had, we all landed back in the front room of the mansion. Then, without saying another word I walked upstairs to my bedroom and passed out on my bed. I prayed that I wouldn't wake up for a thousand years.


	10. Chapter 10

I lay in bed staring at the ceiling. The last thing I wanted to do was get up and face them. I don't know if I could ever look them in the eyes again knowing that it was my fault that their lives were put in danger. I should have known better.

So my father is one of the six elder vampires. Who would have thought? I suppose, now that I think of it, Zots really enjoyed telling me of my dad's crummy love story. It made me wonder if the whole purpose of being there last night was to shove it all in my face. I was half vampire, half witch. How exactly did that work out? I never felt a need to drink people's blood. That story of my parents, though… Why exactly did I disappear?

I also now knew that this Tom was actually my lover. It sucks that I can't remember anything about that. I was even going to marry him. Then there was that situation with my father wanting me to marry…..Camazots….. Marry Camazots? Just the thought of that made me sick to my stomach. To think of it, though, he was pretty jealous looking when I mentioned Tom.

There were so many things that I still wanted to asked Zots. I almost wish I hadn't left when I did, but then Ciel, and maybe Sebastian, would be dead. Sebastian didn't take me as someone that would go out without a fight. Back on that subject, I should get up and go downstairs. I can't avoid them forever. I got up, got dressed, and headed downstairs expecting the worst.

I stopped halfway down the stairs. Camazots was standing next to a table with a vase, which he was teetering with his fingers. Upon seeing me he tilted it just enough to let it fall to the ground, broken.

I glared at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I thought I would drop by to say hello, considering you never said goodbye that night at the party," he returned.

"You can thank your friends for that," I said, "Why are you here? I thought you couldn't come here because Sebastian guarded it like a hawk." Now that I thought about it, I hadn't seen anyone yet.

"They took off, including their three servants," he said, "I wonder why they left you…"

This wasn't good news. Why had they left me? Did Ciel and Sebastian hate me so much that they all left until I leave the mansion? Well I can take a note. Now I just need to get Camazots out of here before he wrecks anything else. I walked towards the table and used my magic to fix the broken vase, and then returned it back to where it was.

"I can see you know how to use your magic again," he said, grinning, "Then I guess everything played out the way I wanted it to."

I turned to him, shocked. "What did you just say?"

He raised his eyebrow, and had that look on his face like _you-know-exactly-what-I-said_.

"You asked those vampires to hurt Ciel and Sebastian, didn't you?" The moment I asked Zots' smiled, letting me know immediately that I had it right on the dot.

"How could you do that to them, you sick, sadistic bastard!" I was screaming. Then suddenly I realized that there was more to this. "If the purpose of this was to remember my powers then that means you knew I would use them on the vampires there. You even told me vampire's weakness so I would know _how_ to kill them. You knew they would die, how could you do that to them?! They're your own kind?!"

"Rose, you will learn fast that everyone is a pawn to me. Everyone," he said, walking closer to me, "Even you."

Then he grabbed me, and kissed me forcefully on the lips.

At first I didn't really think about it and I actually enjoyed it, but then I remembered that this was Camazots. I started to struggle, but he was obviously the stronger one since he was a vampire. I was trying to think of what to do, but my mind had gone blank. Then anger started to course through me and I conjured up a wood knife. I took it and sliced his arm. He let go of me and staggered back, clutching him arm in pain. Let's just say I thought specifically of a redwood knife.

He looked up at me angrily. Fear spread through me. I had to get away from him. What was I kidding, I couldn't outrun a vampire. I probably couldn't fight him that well right now either. I was a little slow on using my powers because I was still getting used to them. There's no place that he couldn't find and get me, too.

Camazots had gotten up from the ground and angrily said, "You should not have done that."

Then I remembered that magic cave, or whatever it was, in the forest. Camazots said that he wasn't able to get in it. That's where I could go.

Camazots was now walking over to me, looking furious. I put the picture of the cave in my mind. Concentrating….concentrating… Camazots was just about to attack me when everything wooshed around me and I was standing in front of the cave. Thank goodness.

I stepped inside the, now familiar, cave, and sat down. The cave had now become my sanctuary. I suddenly felt so tired again. I lay down on the rocky floor and closed my eyes.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I awoke to the sound of humming.

I was startled, worried that Camazots had somehow found a way in. I looked around me, no one was there. I could still hear the happy little tune, though. I got up and followed the sound with my ears. The cave had gone back farther than I had expected. The noise was getting slowly louder as I went down through the cave. Then I came to a dead end. The humming was through this wall. I reached my hand out to touch the wall, but my hand went right through! The humming had stopped. Still not sure what was going on, I walked through the invisible wall.

When I got through it, I noticed that I was in some place full of coffins. At first I was terrified that I had transported to some kind of vampire sleeping ground, but then I saw the Undertaker carrying a coffin to the side of the room. I relaxed.

"I sees you found the shortcut to me shop," he said, smiling creepily at me.

"Uh…yes," I said, still confused, "I was just hiding in a cave and I heard humming."

"Thats be me," he said humming the same tune that I heard and then stopping, "Ye took refuge in the cave huh? Interestin that ye found out its magical properties."

"Yes, it wouldn't be the first time. Last time it was the rain. This time I was hiding from someone," I said.

"Yes, yes. The cave only lets people in who need help. Then only people with intentions of helping can enter afterwards," he explained. Now it all made sense why Camazots could come in, but Sebastian could that one day. That day he intended to help me, but I'm sure he would never even think of helping me now…

"So why is there a portal that leads here in it?" I asked.

"Tis a portal only death gods can use to get from place to place, but I suppose ye be powerful enough to use it. Me shop is the closest thing to the cave, so that's why ye would come here," he said.

He was starting to dust the coffins. "So you are a death god, why do you work here?"

"I has me reasons," he said smiling creepily, "But mostly 'cause of all the beautiful bodies that come here!" I thought he was joking, but then I knew he wasn't when he opened up a coffin with a body in it and dusted them. I thought I would throw up.

"I don't suppose you know where Ciel and Sebastian went do you?" I asked, worried that they would arrive home to the raging vampire.

Suddenly, making me jump, out from one of the coffins jumped a person. "DID SOMEONE MENTION MY BASSY?!" they shouted in a high pitch voice.

I was blinking in confusion, and they glared over at me. It was a very feminine-like man that had long straight red hair, and was dressed in a red long coat with dress shirt and pants. He had on glasses and, to my surprise, shark-like teeth.

They growled a little. "And who are_ you_?" he asked me, snootily.

"I'm Rose. Do you know Sebastian?" I asked, not sure why he didn't seem to like me at all.

"Yes! Bassy is mine, and you will not take him from me!" he shouted, very defensive.

"But I don't-" I started.

"I don't care what you have to say! Your rat nest of red hair can never compare to my beautiful, elegant red hair," he said, fondling his long hair.

"Excuse me?!" I shouted. Now I was getting defensive. My red hair was long and curly, but it wasn't nearly as long as this person's hair.

"Those boobs of yours are totally fake, too," he continued.

That was it. I stomped over to them ready to bust out in a fight. Then the Undertaker stepped in between us. "No fightin'," he said, "You'll wake up all the bodies." I stared at the Undertaker, wondering if he actually knew what he was saying.

"She started it!" the annoying red head shouted, and I tried to punch them, but the Undertaker blocked me again.

"I don't know what your problem is, but I have no intention of taking Sebastian from you!" I shouted at him.

Suddenly it was like a whole new person had appeared before me. "Well, then, sorry about that. I'm Grell Sutcliffe. I'm a Death God like the Undertaker. Nice to meet you!" he said, happily.

People around here were so weird. The Undertaker went back to dusting coffins. "Um…well, I already said that my name was Rose, so…it's nice to meet you Grell."

To my surprise, they jumped forward and hugged me tightly. "I didn't mean what I said about your hair, it is so bushy and pretty. It the same color of red as mine," Grell said, holding his hair next to mine. "We could be sisters. In fact, from now on, you and I will be RED SISTERS!"

"Okay….sure," I said. Then Grell hugged me again even tighter this time.

I wanted to get back on the subject of Ciel and Sebastian again. After Grell let me loose, I asked, "So do you have any idea where they could have gone? I just woke up and everyone had just left."

"Sorry, haven't seen em since that day at the mansion," he said, my hopes dropping.

I looked at the coffins. They looked oddly comfy. "Would it be okay if I stayed here for a little while? I'm not sure it is safe to go back to the mansion yet," I asked.

"Be fine with me," the Undertaker said, "only fee of stay is makin' sure Grell don't wake up the bodies." He was really serious about that.

I nodded, and said, "Thank you, and I will make sure that Grell won't wake up the bodies."

The Undertaker smiled creepily again and continued with his work.

"Oh this will be so fun!" said Grell, "It will be like a sleepover! We can do each other's nails and hair and…." I started to drone out of what he was saying. I hope that everyone was alright. If they didn't want me stay there anymore couldn't they have just told me to get out. It kinda hurt having to hear that the only people that have been there for me since I got here had left me. Especially when it had to come from Camazots. I had really screwed up…


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning and I was now staring at my newly painted red nails. I found that I really have no interest in girly things last night, but I didn't want to ruin Grell's fun so I went along with it. He had also done up my hair into a huge round ball on the top of my head. He had also done my makeup, which was waaaay overdone.

"You look so precious!" Grell shouted.

"Thank you, Grell," I said, pretending to admire his work. I was surprised that it had all stayed in place after sleeping in the coffin last night. I suppose I couldn't move around in the coffin to be able to mess it up. Sleeping in it wasn't that bad. It seemed like any other bed.

I sighed, and wondered if everyone had come back to the mansion.

There was a zinging sound on the other side of the room, and a man stepped through the portal that I had yesterday. He looked like he was in his 30's. He seemed very serious and proper with his glasses and cane, but it was mainly because of his stance that made him look almost emotionless.

"Grell," he said, looking at Grell, "Your services are needed." He had such a monotone voice.

"Awwwwwwww, but, Will, I'm having fuuuun," Grell whined.

The man named Will scooted his glasses up his nose with one finger very smoothly, and you could see his eyes were angrily glaring at Grell.

"I-I mean, off we go!" Grell corrected himself.

Grell jumped through the portal and Will glanced at me before following him.

I sighed. Now I was alone. I had no idea what happened with the Undertaker. He was here, but now he wasn't. Not sure of what I should do, I heard my stomach growl. I wasn't sure if Death Gods eat food, but I was hungry and no one was around. I had some money that I still had from a while back, but what if Camazots was just waiting for me to show my face. Another rumble came from my stomach. Why couldn't I conjure up some food or something!?

It was hopeless. I had to go get something to eat.

Peeking out the door of the shop, I looked around. There was no sight of Camazots, but how was I to know if he was hiding. Taking a deep breath, I opened the door and stepped outside.

Nothing yet.

I continued walking, and had my sights set on the food store across the street. Still nothing.

I was almost at the door….just had to open it….get inside….. BAM! The door had hit me in the face, and I almost fell to the ground. My head was pounding, but I heard a voice say, "So sorry, Miss, are you okay?!"

My vision cleared, and then I realized that the person before me was Finny. I was so in shock that, I just stood there speechless.  
"I'm sorry!" he yelled back at me as he walked hurriedly away and jumped onto the horse drawn carriage. When I finally gained my voice again, Finny was already gone. Why didn't he recognize me?

Then I realized that I still was dressed up with Grell's hairdo and makeup. With one swish of my hand my hair toppled in curls down my back again and my face could move easier without the makeup. Grell would be upset with me later.

Not hungry anymore, I pictured the front room of the mansion and teleported. I wasn't sure what had come over me, but I just had to speak to Ciel and Sebastian. If Finny was here than they were bound to be here too. I walked quickly to the door of Ciel's study and was just about to walk in when I heard Ciel's voice say, "Yes, hopefully we will not have to encounter her again."

My heart broke, and just as if it couldn't get worse, Sebastian said, "I never trusted her from the very beginning, young sir."

"Indeed," said Ciel, "She was just _too_ good."

"There was just something odd about her, as if she was not who she said she was," said Sebastian.

I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. Was this the first time I had cried since getting here?

"Just a two-faced angel interfering with our contract," he continued.

The tears were trickling down my face, and then one….fell the floor.

Everything went quiet then. Crap, he had heard my tear. Stupid demon senses. I ran as fast as I could away from the door. Sebastian stepped out of the room and right before I pictured the Undertaker's shop in my mind and teleported, I saw an odd look on Sebastian's face. For some reason I just couldn't place it. It wasn't happy, angry, or shocked…..just…..sad? Either that or emotionless. I was gone in a flash so I didn't really get a good look, but I did see he was about to say something.

When I arrived at the shop, I saw that still no one was back yet. I got into my coffin-bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I felt pathetic for having to cry that long. Who cares what they think, right? I mean, I know I screwed up at Camazots' party, but that was no reason for them to be like this…right? Maybe it was my fault….

I heard a zinging sound and then Grell say, "Roooose? I'm back and I have a whole new idea for a hair style!" I could hear him get closer to the coffin. "I will be loooong pony tails with lot of braids and curls and-" He had opened the coffin lid and immediately stopped. "What happened?! Who did this, Rose?! I'll go cut them to pieces!"

I looked at Grell, eyes full of tears. "No, it's all my fault…" I choked.


	12. Chapter 12

At that point I spent the next hour explaining everything that had happened since I had arrived in this world. He was surprisingly a good listener. There were parts in the conversation that Grell got all squirmy, like when he found out that I had basically been living with Sebastian this whole time. Another part was the instance in the cave. That, of course, did not make Grell happy at all. He did not interrupt me, though, and when I finished, I wondered how mad Grell would be at me. He was after all head over heels for Sebastian. He had to have been upset that I put his life in danger.

I waited. Then Grell slapped me. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" he yelled, "You lived in that place for that long, and never took a sexy picture of Bassy!"

"W-what?" I said I shock, stroking my now sore cheek. This wasn't what I expected Grell to be mad at me for. "If I had done that then you would probably kill me."

"Maybe so….. But I suppose that since you didn't is why we are red sisters!" He said, smiley with his shark white teeth.

"But….," I said, "don't you think it was my fault that they could have got killed that night?"

Grell, to my surprise started laughing. "Hah! I'm sure Sebastian would have been fine! Besides," he said, "You saved them, so all is well in the end, right?"

I thought about it. He was right. "Yes, that _is _right. So why are they acting like this?!" More tears fell from my eyes.

"Rose, Rose! There is nothing to cry about!" Grell said, trying to comfort me, "Bassy is just being Bassy. He does tend to be a jerk sometimes."

I stopped crying. I had to get over this. For whatever reason they had for thinking badly of me, I will still know that I tried to help them out as much as I could. If they were going to be like this, then fine. They can all go to-

There was a ring at the door. In walked the Undertaker. Then Sebastian right behind him.

"BASSY! Oh, how I've missed you!" yelled Grell, jumping at Sebastian. Grell was stopped, though, by Sebastian's raised hand. Grell had face planted right into it. Grell sat on the ground, feelings hurt. "Not now, Grell," said Sebastian angrily, and then he looked at me.

I stood, prepared to use my magic to fight him.

"Calm down, Rose," said Sebastian, "there was a slight miscommunication in all this."

Confused, I let down my defenses and sat back down on the coffin.

"I couldn't understand why you transported out of the mansion crying," he said, "but then I thought more deeply into it. The conversation that you overheard in the study was not about you. It was about a very troublesome angel named Angela."

It all dawned on me suddenly. I recalled Sebastian saying, _just a two-faced angel_. My cheeks went red with embarrassment. The conversation hadn't been about me.

"But why did you all just up and leave me in the mansion alone?" I asked.

"We had to travel on urgent business, and you were still passed out cold, and had been for two weeks. We had to leave without you," Sebastian explained.

"Two weeks…?" I whispered. I must have been really exhausted after all that power usage.

"We had just arrived back today," said Sebastian, "We have been gone for a while, but we were not expecting you to wake up. We tried searching for you, but never would have imagined you stay here." He said it as an insult, but the Undertaker didn't say anything. In fact, the Undertaker has been just standing off to the side, smiling his creepy smile. "If I had not run into the Undertaker just now then I may never have found you."

"You hate me, though, for that night at the party, right?" I asked, ashamed.

Sebastian sighed, and then said, "Nothing that happened that night was your fault. I was just angry that I could not keep the master safe without your help."

"There was eight vampires, Sebastian," I said, "it's impressive enough that you kept Ciel safe that long."

"Well," he said, thoughtfully, "all in all, you are still welcome at the Phantomhive Mansion, and I am sorry that you had the impression that we hated you."

I felt so relieved. "Thanks, Sebastian," I said, smiling.

"So does that mean we can't have another sleepover?" whined Grell.

"Sorry, Grell, I'll come back another time and you can do my hair again," I said, making Grell smile.

Grell stood and grinned at Sebastian. "Maybe you'll join us, Bassy?"

"Most likely not," said Sebastian before he walked out of the shop.

"See you Grell and Undertaker. Thanks for letting me stay," I said, before following Sebastian out.

The Undertaker said, "See ye later, Keeper."

"Make that sleepover soon, Rose, and remember Bassy is mine!" Grell yelled after me.

I could see that Sebastian must have come here by himself, so we stated walking. Sebastian and I walked for a while, but then I remembered that I had powers. "I can teleport us," I suggested.

"Are you sure you will not pass out when we get to the mansion, though?" he asked.

"Nope," I said, proudly, "It's one of the few powers that I've gotten a hang of."

"Alright then," he said, and stopped walking.

I pictured the front room in my mind once again. This was becoming a common picture in my mind. In seconds we were in the front room of the Mansion. It just so happened that seconds after that, Mey-Rin came walking out of a door.

"Sebastian, Rose, the master was just asking if you were back yet," she screeched, "He said to tell you when you got here that he needs you in his study."

After that Mey-Rin walked in another direction. Sebastian and I glanced at one another, wondering what this could be about. We both walked to Ciel's study. Ciel was sitting in his chair, as usual, but then a man stood up from the chair he was sitting in. I walked closer, and Sebastian joined Ciel by his desk, as usual. When I drew closer to the man, I started to see more of his features and was struck by familiarity. Where had I seen him before?

He had black hair and blue eyes…those eyes…..I had just seen those eyes…..

"Rose?" he asked in a gentle voice. He was staring at me transfixed, as if he couldn't believe I stood before him. "It's me. It's Tom."


	13. Chapter 13

Tom stood before me, both of us looking in each other's eyes. He raised his hand to touch my cheek, as if to make sure I was real. Then he leaned forward and kissed my lips passionately. Their presence…..felt strange at first, but…..familiar…..and right….

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_Camazots had me pinned. "You just had to be so difficult!" he shouted at me._

_I didn't have any strength left to use magic. There was no fight left in me._

"_Just give me your necklace, and this will all end," he offered. I spit in his face. He slapped me._

"_It doesn't matter what you do to me, Zots," I laughed, smiling and tears coming out of my eyes at the same time, "you will _never_ get the amulet. You might as well kill me."_

_He was glaring at me, and then he glanced over his shoulder. "Well, I can't do that. The amulet would only pass on to whoever you please," he said, "but there is another way we can do this."_

_I stared at him confused. He got off me, releasing me. What was he doing? I watched as Camazots whispered to a shadow creature. Then about five of them disappeared. There was a sound from across the room. I watched in horror as Tom walked through the door of the room. He set his sights on me and made his way quickly towards me._

"_No, Tom, get out of here, It's a trap!" I shouted. It was too late, though. The shadow creatures swooped down on him, forcing him onto his knees._

"_So, Rose," taunted Zots, "what was that you were saying about it didn't matter what I did to _you_? What about your precious Tom?"_

"_You sick bastard," I whispered, knowing it was all over._

_Camazots laughed maniacally. "Now shall we do this the easy way," he said, "or the hard way…?" he brought forth a knife and ran it lightly over Tom's chest._

_I slowly took the necklace off from around my neck._

"_Rose, if it is either my life or all of mankind, you know which one you have to choose!" shouted Tom, right before Zots sliced his arm with the knife. Tom cried out in pain. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU HAVE DO!" he shouted._

_I was torn. I knew what I had to do, but I didn't know if I was ready for this. I was told over and over again that the keeper should never get close to anyone…... I never thought the moment would come where I had to make this choice…._

_My whole body was quivering. I knew what I had to do. I put the necklace on again and stared at the ground, afraid to see what would happen next. "I'm sorry, Tom…." I whispered, and looked up at him, "I love you."_

"_I love you, too, Rose," he said, smiling, "No matter what happens, don't give him the amu-" he stopped mid-sentence. Camazots had taken the knife and stabbed him right in the heart. Tom was dead._

_I believe I screamed, but everything just went silent to me, and time stopped. There was a light beneath my feet. The familiar circle that appeared whenever my time was finished with one world, and ready to go on to another. Why now? I just wanted to stay and kill Camazots. _

_I couldn't leave the circle of light. Camazots was furious that he wasn't able to get to me now. The light around me grew brighter._

_I didn't want to be the Keeper. Being the Keeper got Tom killed… Everything I now knew had no meaning… I wish I could just forget about ever becoming the Keeper. Forget everything…..forget….._

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

When I came back from the flashback, I was still lip locked with Tom. Even if this was the guy that I was absolutely in love with, it just all felt so sudden and weird. I shoved him off me and slapped him before even realizing what I had done. Remembering that Sebastian and Ciel were in the room, too, I felt embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry," I said, still shocked at myself. "I-I just don't have that good of a memory of you, and this is just all weird right now."

"You lost your memory?" Tom asked me, shocked and rubbing his cheek.

"Yes," I replied, "Apparently, from what I just saw, I was so traumatized by your death I wanted nothing but to forget everything. I guess I got my wish, because when I arrived in this world I had no memory of who I was or where I was from. I have a good idea of some of my past now, though."

I looked over at Sebastian and Ciel. They were both still where they were, and looked confused. "This is Tom," I said to them, "he is the man on the futuristic telephone that day, and from what I have learned so far we are deeply in love, but I, sadly, cannot remember anything about us except the flashback that I just had. Which, by the way," I directed my attention to Tom, "you died that night. How are you alive? How is it even possible you are here in this dimension? I can understand that Zots can do this mind teleportation thing, but that is only possible for vampire elders."

"He hadn't actually killed me. That knife was only centimeters from impaling my heart. Once he was distracted by your escape, I kicked the crud out of those shadow beasts and ran back home as fast I could," Tom said, smiling, "and I can mind travel like Camazots, too. He likes to think that just because he's a vampire elder that he's better than everyone else. _Anyone _can do it. You just have to open you mind, and have a goal in mind. Mine was finding you. It took me a while to find you, but it helped that I could smell you out."

"Smell me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly Sebastian started laughing, which was almost scary of him to do so suddenly.

"Oh, um," I said to Tom, "Tom, this is Sebastian and Ciel."

"I can sense that you're a demon," said Tom, glaring at Sebastian, "If you have done anything to harm Rose so help me-" Tom was walking closer to Sebastian, but I stopped him halfway.

"Stop. Sebastian has not done anything to harm me, and if anything, he has been through a great deal to help me," I said, "So what do you mean you can smell me, and how did you figure out Sebastian is a demon?"

Sebastian started to chuckle again. "What is it?!" I shouted at Sebastian.

With a smirk on his face, Sebastian said, "I just find it entirely ironic is all."

"What?" I was totally confused.

"So if you don't have any memory of me," said Tom, "then that means you can't remember why your love and mine is just about taboo wherever we go. _Forbidden_ wherever we go." He paused for a moment, letting me figure it out.

Then it hit me. "You're a vampire."


	14. Chapter 14

Sebastian started to laugh again. Ciel, now understanding the joke, started to chuckle, too. Just great. Tom put a hand on my shoulder and led me to a chair near Ciel's desk. I sat down and he sat in a chair next to me.

"First," said Tom, looking at Sebastian and Ciel, "Thank you for helping Rose, and allowing me into your home."

Ciel said, "It was no trouble, we just hope to help the keeper in her quest to do whatever she needs to in this dimension."

Tom nodded. "So let me start at the beginning," Tom said to me, "For centuries Camazots has obsessed with getting the amulet. Then one day a baby was born with the hope of a new future. She also possessed the power of the amulet." Tom stopped. "That baby was you, Rose. Camazots saw that it was his chance to take the amulet. It would be like taking candy from a baby. The only exception was that your mother was too smart for Zots games, but your father chose to believe him instead of your mother. Without any choice, your mother brought you to the witch counsel. Even though your mother had been banished for being in love with a vampire, they agreed to help her save you since you were the keeper. Using all the power of the counsel and the Witch Queen herself they were able to conjure a portal that opened to a world where no magical beings and magic existed. With you in this world you could be safe from Camazots ever finding you. That didn't stop him, though. When you hit the right age, the powers of the amulet became known to you, and you fulfilled your duty as the keeper. As you found out, though, Camazots was always there trying to con the amulet out of you. Before I met you, I worked for Camazots. My coven and I served under him faithfully, not knowing that he was only using us for his plan to take the amulet. He taught us how to travel through the dimensions using only our minds, that way we could follow you. I was sent to a dimension you were in to try to trick you into giving me the amulet. I was heartless back then with no purpose other than to serve Zots." Tom looked away, ashamed. "You befriended me, like everyone. I started to see the good in me and what else in life there was to live for. You trusted me… I eventually, after some time, betrayed that trust and Camazots trapped you…" He paused. "All in all, I realized that I had deeper feelings for you and saved you. Since then I never heard from my coven again and have traveled by your side helping you here and there. It took a long time for you to trust me again, but I waited. We got closer and closer… Then one day I proposed to you." He smiled. "You were so happy, but then you found your father, and he didn't like me at all. He had made some kind of promise to Zots that Zots could marry you. You didn't care, though, and we were set to get married, but then….. Then one of our close friends was killed and Camazots had threatened that he would rein his vampire army over all the land, killing everything if you didn't show up to fight him one on one-"

"I know what happens from that point on," I said, thinking about how it all led here to this moment now.

"After I escaped and you were teleported to this world I went back home and started to heal. Everyone thought you were dead, but I knew that you weren't. Then I got that call from you. It let me know that you were okay, and I had to find you before Zots did," he finished.

"He's already found me," I said, "but I've managed to avoid him for the moment."

"Well, all we can do is be prepared for a fight, and try to keep away from him until you're done with this dimension," said Tom.

I nodded. If we couldn't get rid of Camazots the only thing we could do is stay away from him. I can't imagine what he would do if he ever got his hands on the amulet…

I stood and walked over to the window. The night was so beautiful and it was starting to rain. I asked, "Why is it that Camazots wants to destroy everything so badly?"

"Because who is to say that anything deserves _not_ to be destroyed." The voice came from the shadows beside me. Camazots.

It took us by surprise. Before any of us could move, he dashed forward and grabbed me. Swooshing his hand, we disappeared into darkness.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

I kicked and screamed, but it was useless. Using my magic I tried teleporting, but it wouldn't work.

"Stop struggling," he said, frustrated, "you will only end up hurting yourself."

He put me down. I didn't recognize my surroundings, but it looked like a graveyard. Why were we here?

Camazots sighed. "It looks like she's not here yet."

"Who? Why did you bring me here?" I asked, starting to panic. My powers weren't working. No weapons, no teleportation, and no magic. "Why can't I use my powers?"

"I brought you here because there is someone that wanted to talk to you," he said, "but I honestly have no problem coming and kidnapping you whenever need be." He was smiling evilly. "The reason you cannot use your powers is mainly because of those magic repelling handcuffs you have on right now." I looked down at my now handcuffed hands. How did he manage to get those on without me noticing?! They were pretty strong, and were gauntlets with a chain in the middle. I didn't like the vulnerability.

"Why can't you just leave me alone?!" I shouted at him. My voice echoed throughout the empty graveyard.

"Well, mainly because you won't hand over that damned amulet of yours," he said.

"Well, you're never, EVER going to get it," I shouted, "when is that gonna get through your head."

He sat there thinking to himself. "I have been searching for the amulet for thousands of years, and for some odd reason…. I never had any fun till you were around, my dear Rose." He looked up at the sky, thoughtfully. "You know, I wonder sometimes what I would do with you when I do finally get the amulet."

"You'd kill me, like you would kill everyone else," I muttered, trying to get out of the handcuffs.

"That is what I am not sure about…" he said. "There is just something different about you… Since the moment I saw you as a baby I just knew that this would be an ongoing battle between you and I. Now you are all grown up, and everything about you seems to both infuriate and enchant me. That is why I asked your father to marry you so long ago. I knew that you would make a nice queen to rule beside me."

"Your serious?" I asked, disgusted, "After everything that you have done to me and my friends, you seriously think that I am going to marry you and rule the world by your side?"

"It may sound cheesy right now, but in time you will understand that you cannot deny fate," he said, still looking off into the distance.

"I don't get it, you're a vampire. Didn't you make the rules yourself that vampires can't fall in love with anyone but other vampires?" I asked.

"Yes, but that could be easily changed," he looked at me with blood red eyes, and I suddenly became afraid. "Unlike in the storybooks, vampires can't just change anyone. In the real vampire society, only the six vampire elders have the right venom to change a human into a vampire. When a regular vampire tries to do so, though, their venom is not strong enough to change a human and ends up killing them instead."

Camazots had drawn really close to me, and I was still staring into his deep, red eyes. "I must say, Rose," he said, "you look really scared right now."

"I'm not," I said, trying to look away from his eyes.

He chuckled. "That's what I love about you. Always pretending like you're in control…" he was inches away from my face. "When you're not."

He moved in closer, and I could feel his breath on my neck when he said, "I could change you into a vampire right now…and you could become my queen." I was starting to shake. I couldn't imagine the thought of his fangs piercing my skin.

"Do whatever you want," I spat at him.

He lifted his head to look me in the eyes again. "Is that an invitation?" he asked with an evil smirk on his face. "Because it is very tempting."

I didn't answer him.

He sighed. "It is so sad you lost all memory of those wonderful times that I fed on your blood," he said, "I must admit that your blood is very….very delicious, and I loved to make you squirm..."

I tried standing. I had to get away from him. Instead, he pushed me on the ground and hovered over me, pinning my cuffed hands above my head.

"Just thinking about it makes me thirsty," I felt him say on my neck. I felt him kiss my neck, and for a second I thought I felt I sharp point against my skin.

I started to fight against him, but it was no use. I felt him bite into my neck, and everything around me stopped. There was no sound or movement, just the feeling of my blood leaving my body. I couldn't move or speak, just stare at the dull, white moon in the sky. There was no sense of time, so I had no idea how long it had been until Camazots lifted his head with a little trickle of blood, my blood, running down his mouth. It had felt like a hundred long, agonizing years. The sound and motion of the world started up again. I couldn't move. I felt so weak.

"How long have you been here?" asked Camazots, but it wasn't towards me.

"Only a few seconds," I heard a woman say, "Is this the girl?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Then stop wasting her energy, you stupid vampire," I heard her say, then a woman bent down next to me and seated me against a tombstone so I could face her. She had pure white hair that was cut just above the shoulders, and a fair light skinned color. She was also wearing a long white dress.

"Hello, dear," she said, "My name is Angela." The Angela from Ciel and Sebastian's conversation? That would make her… "I am an angel, and I need your help with something."

I was sort of out of breath because I was so weak, but I still said, "No way….am I helping….you….or Zots…"

"I have nothing to do with that wretched vampire," she assured me. I could see Camazots roll his eyes. "I just needed him to fetch you from that mansion that the demon guards."

Not knowing what else to say, I just gave in, "What….is it you….need help with?"

She smiled sweetly. I didn't trust her. "I need you to give this dog treat to Pluto, the dog that they brought home a few weeks ago."

"Why…?" I asked.

"Because he deserves a treat for being such a good dog," she said, smiling.

"I'm…not buying it," I said, glaring at her.

The nice smile turned into a more solid look. She was caught in the act. "Fine," she said, "I have been trying to lead Ciel on the path of righteousness for a while now, but he just won't see that he has a chance to break the contract and be free from that soul-sucking demon."

I felt kind of odd hearing Ciel and Sebastian's contract being talked about that way. I hadn't really thought about it.

"By giving the dog this treat, a chain reaction of events will set off, making Ciel clean once again," she said. She held out a bone shaped dog treat in her hand.

I didn't really understand how giving a treat to a dog would do all that. She could see my doubt. "Do you really want Ciel's soul to be devoured by a demon?"

No, I didn't, but I promised that I would not interfere with Ciel and Sebastian's contract. But if Ciel could somehow realize what he was doing…. I looked at the dog treat. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take it.

I lifted my hand, and the angel, smiling, put the dog treat in my hand. I put it in my pocket.

"Ciel's soul is now in your hands," she whispered, and then she got up and nodded at Camazots.

Camazots then picked me up and in seconds we had teleported to the front room of the mansion. He took the cuffs off my hands and lay me on the floor, then disappeared. I started to fade into sleep. Right before I fell asleep, I saw a terrified Mey-Rin screech and run down a hall.


	15. Chapter 15

What was it, the third time that I passed out and had to be carried to my bed? I wish I could take some kind of energy pill to keep me pumped, but I doubt that that would save me from a vampire sucking my blood.

I slowly opened my eyes. Right before me was Tom inches away from me. The shock of him lying in front of me caused me to scream making him jump of the bed quickly.

"What the heck?!" I yelled, "you're in my bed while I'm sleeping! That is creepy!"

He is staring at me wide eyed. He obviously didn't think I would react like this.

I calmed down. "Look," I said, "I know that we are supposed to be deeply in love and everything, but I just can't continue on whatever road that we left off on. I think it would be best if we just start over, because I don't think I'm just going to remember my whole past in one second." I was out of breath.

He nodded. The look of hurt on his face gave me a pain of guilt, and then he said "Right. I am Thomas Caleigh Talbot. I was born October 24th, 1980 and died June 2nd 1997. I was willingly turned into a vampire by Camazots. I-"

I cut him off, "Tom, even if you tell me your whole life story I still am not going to feel as comfortable around you as I was before. When I say start over I mean completely. We are strangers, you and I…I'm sorry, but please…just pretend like this relationship between me and you never happened…"

I thought he looked hurt before, but the hurt on his face now was just heart-wrenching. He walked to the door, and before leaving said, "I understand. This must all be hard for you. From this day forth we are only Tom and Rose. Friends." He paused. "I will wait for you, Rose. I will earn your love again someday. Until then…I will fight by your side as always."

Then he left the room. I could feel my heart tugging inside me, saying, "_No! Come back! I do love you!_" I knew that resisting it, though, was the only logical thing. I just can't be in love with someone I don't know.

Finally, I got up out of bed and headed for the closet. Putting on some pants, a blouse, and boots, I walked downstairs for breakfast. Ciel was sitting at the end of the table, as usual, drinking tea and Sebastian was standing beside him like always. Tom sat on one side of the table miserably, not eating anything. It dawned on me that he wouldn't be eating anything because he was a vampire. It also occurred to me that I hadn't eaten in weeks. I was starving.

Trying to resist the urge to just shove as much food in my mouth as possible I just ate little by little until I was absolutely stuffed. I felt really odd being the only one eating, and when I was done looked up at them embarrassed.

"So what exactly happened last night?" asked Ciel, breaking the silence.

Suddenly I remembered my confrontation with Camazots and Angela from the night before. "Oh, I totally forgot. Well, Camazots had brought me to some graveyard and-" I stopped, realizing I couldn't just tell them that Angela, the angel that they hate so much, had given me something to interfere with Sebastian and Ciel's contract. Thinking real quick I said, "He just toyed with me like the sadistic vampire he is, and then he drank some of my blood and returned me. It was probably just another one of his ways of psyching me out." Phew, well I didn't lie, that _did_ really happen. It was just not the whole story.

Ciel nodded, and Tom looked angry.

"I swear, when I get my hands on him…" Tom muttered, his eyes turning a dark maroon and black. They actually scared me a little. Then he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and when he opened them they were the beautiful blue again.

I felt were Camazots had bitten me. You never would have known he had bitten me except for the two tiny bumps that felt like mosquito bites. There presence made me shiver at the memory of him drinking my blood…it wasn't fear…but hopelessness. It was a good thing that Angela arrived, because I'm not sure how far Camazots would go…

That dog biscut, though, would I actually use it? It could save Ciel's soul, but, for some reason, it just felt wrong…and I just lied to them about it… I haven't even seen a dog around here by the name of Pluto. Where could he be?

Sebastian stood emotionless without saying a word. His silence worried me in the strangest way.


	16. Chapter 16

Sebastian and Ciel were leaving.

"We should be back in a couple of days," said Ciel, "We are leaving for the Exposition Universelle in Paris to meet with Queen Victoria. It is urgent business, and we should not be long."

"Take as much time as you need," I responded, "No one is getting near this mansion as long as I'm here." I grinned. They had to leave so quickly, though, it struck me as odd. I suppose that it shouldn't be. Ciel did work for the Queen, as I have recently learned.

Sebastian had still been very silent lately. The most that I had heard from him the last few days was, "Yes, my lord."

It worried me so much that I went up to Sebastian and asked, "Sebastian is everything all right?"

He just looked at me blankly, and said, "Why would it not be?"

"I'm not sure, you just seem out of it lately…" I responded.

He raised an eyebrow, and sighed. Then when I thought he was going to walk away, he said, "You know, Rose, there are cats and dogs. Dogs can be easily manipulated, but not cats. Cats are much more free spirited. That is why I prefer cats. Sadly, most humans act like dogs, and therefore I despise them." He stopped. He seemed to be in a deep thought. "You, on the other hand, are a cat. That is why I like you." Then he looked at me, and I saw his terrifying eyes that burned into my soul. "So please do not give me a reason to think otherwise."

He knew. Why else would he be talking to me so strict like this?

His face went blank again and he went on to loading the suitcases into the carriage. He helped Ciel into the carriage.

"Do not do anything while we're gone, understood," Ciel commanded.

"Yes, sir," said Mey-Rin, Finnian, and Baldroy unanimously. Sebastian then joined Ciel in the carriage, and they rode off until out of sight.

I felt horrible. How did Sebastian know? Maybe he didn't know. No, then he wouldn't have acted like he did. Maybe he was referring to something else, but what were the chances of that?

I sighed. Finnian suddenly said, "We should go find Pluto, I bet he's lonely!"

Wide-eyed, I turned to see Finny, Mey-Rin, and Baldroy running behind the house. They said Pluto. The dog? They just went out and talked about it for the first time since I have been here. I ran after them.

"Hey, wait up!" I yelled. When I reached them, I realized that they had stopped and were searching behind bushes and trees.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere," muttered Baldroy.

Not sure exactly what I was looking for I started to search with them. Tom, not precisely sure what was going on either, started looking around, too.

Why was I even looking for this dog? I should just listen to Sebastian and what my gut says to not help the angel. She's an angel, though, of course she's going to threaten Sebastian's contract. She's only trying to save Ciel's soul, right?

I was so torn…..

Suddenly there was a flash of wind that whipped in front of me, as if something had just run by. Then in seconds I was throttled to the ground. I didn't see it coming! Trying to push off the enormous weight on me, it then licked me. Disgusted, I immediately knew that this must be Pluto the dog. Opening my eyes I saw what was not a dog.

It was a naked man.

I screamed and threw the man off me. Tom dashed to my aid and Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy came running from different directions.

"You found Pluto!" shouted Finny, running to Pluto and picking him up into a hug effortlessly.

I looked at them amazed, and said out of breath, "_That_ is Pluto?!" Getting a closer look at it, it was indeed a naked man with silver grey hair and red eyes, but he was acting like a dog and was wearing a leather collar.

"Yeah, we got him a long time ago from a lady named Angela," said Finny, "He was given to us to train and keep." Finny snuggled Pluto some more and to my astonishment, Pluto the man turned suddenly into Pluto the very…very large dog. He was much bigger than the average silver grey haired dog.

So this was Pluto. It was also given to them by Angela. Could she have been planning this? Her words echoed in my ears, _By giving the dog this treat, a chain reaction of events will set off, making Ciel clean once again_. A chain reaction of events? They almost had an ominous feeling now.

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldroy kept on playing with Pluto outside, while I decided to go inside. It was going to rain soon. I could feel it. I also needed to think. Tom followed me inside.

"What's so deep on your mind?" asked Tom.

I sighed, "Nothing."

He scoffed, "I know you better than that. Something's been on your mind for the last few days, and now it's even worse."

Wow. He really did know me well.

"Does it have something to do with the demon?" asked Tom.

"Sebastian, you mean?" I asked, agitated that Tom couldn't refer to Sebastian any other way.

"That's just the name he holds at the moment," Tom argued, "The only true name he can hold is demon."

"What is it you have against him?" I asked angrily.

"With him? Nothing," he said simply, "With demons? Everything. I can't possibly be respectful to someone who lives to suck the life out of people."

"That's pretty hypocritical," I muttered.

Tom was hurt obviously, but also angry. "What is that supposed to mean? That I am no better than him?"

"Well you are a vampire," I argued, "and as far as I know you suck the life out of people, too. The only difference between you and Sebastian as far as I'm concerned is that I know him better than you."

Tom went silent. "You don't know how wrong you are," he whispered, and then left the room.

Outside it started to rain heavily. I watched as Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Pluto all rushed into the mansion. I sat down in one of the chairs.

I had just defended Sebastian.

Ciel's soul… No matter how much I wanted to help, I can't. I made a promise to Sebastian, and I intend to keep it.

I took the dog biscut from out of my drawer, where I had put it. I looked at it thoughtfully for a second then threw it in the trash.


	17. Chapter 17

HEY, THIS IS MOONSHADE222, THANK YOU FOR READING! THIS STORY WILL BE COMING TO AN END SOON, SO IF READERS WHO ENJOY THIS SO FAR WOULD PLEASE GO TO THE POLL ON MY PAGE TO VOTE ON WHERE ROSE SHOULD GO NEXT, I WOULD BE VERY GRATEFUL. AGAIN, THANK YOU! :D

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The days had been miserable since Ciel and Sebastian left. Tom just walked around the house angry, and the servants were doing their daily routines. That routine, though, was not so orderly since Sebastian wasn't here to help.

Mey-Rin would always have something happen to her constantly. Falling down the stairs, dropping piles of dishes, somehow breaking a window, ec… Baldroy had decided that this was the perfect time to experiment with meal ideas. I have no idea what was for dinner last night, but then I don't exactly want to know either. Finny, of course, was just being Finny, and messing up the garden while playing with Pluto. How did Sebastian deal with them? Even I couldn't help all three.

It was still raining miserably out, and I wanted nothing but to get out of the house. I tried exploring the mansion, since I never really had the chance to before. Somehow I ended up lost, though, and when I finally found myself at a place I knew I decided to never try that again.

I sit down in a chair in my room. Tom stomps by my open door, and I saw him glance at me for a second then continue on. I sighed. I want to feel bad for the words I said, but, honestly, I wasn't. They were true.

I thought about what he had said, _you don't know how wrong you are_. He was probably right. There was probably a ton I didn't know about demons, never mind Sebastian. I thought back to when I touched Sebastian's hand. The horrible images that passed through my mind… Ciel… The evil… The taking of someone's soul… Suddenly I felt sick to think that that was going to happen to Ciel. I looked at the trash can that was filled with trash. The dog treat…

No.

I was not going to use it. Ciel entered into the contract knowing what was going to happen…

A tear balanced on the edge of my eye and then fell. He was just a child…and he was going to loose his soul to a demon…

I got up, and thought of the first place I could. I just had to get out of there.

I opened my eyes, shocked to see where I was.

Camazot's mansion.

My eyes grew wide with shock, and when I heard a voice coming nearer I snapped out of it and hid underneath a clothed table. Just out of the side of the cloth, I could see the room. This looked to be the center of the mansion. Suddenly, Camazots and a group of others, who I assumed were vampires, came in through a door chatting and laughing. It was odd seeing Camazots acting socially.

I started to panic. I needed to get out of here and fast before he realizes I'm here. I visualized the mansion's front room. Opened my eyes and…

I was still hiding under the table.

Why wasn't my teleportation working?! I tried three more times, failing each time.

Could his house like repel magic? It didn't make much sense, but to test the theory I thought of something simpler.

In my hand I conjured up a wood knife. Well my other magic still worked, but not my teleportation. That means that I will have to get out of here by foot.

Suddenly one of the vampires cuts out of the chat and is looking around curiously. My heart was pounding fast.

"Hey," he motioned to the others, "do you hear that?" The other stopped talking and listened.

It took me a second to realize it was my heartbeat! I cast a spell to shelter the noise of my heart, which is weird, and went completely silent.

"Strange," the same vampire said, "I could have sworn I had heard something."

"Sage, you deaf fool," joked Camazots, and all of them laughed.

They all started joking about stupid things and I started to relax a little. I would have to wait for them to leave the room and I could find a way to get out of here.

Listening into their conversation one of them said, "So where has that scrumptious snack of yours been, Camazots?"

Camazots didn't look so happy anymore. "I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"The yummy piece of meat that you had at the ball," the vampire named Sage said.

"Oh, the girl?" Camazots said, smoothly, "She was nothing. I sucked her dry and sent her on her way."

"It didn't look like nothing," whispered one vampire to another, obviously not missing Camazots' ears.

"Excuse me?" retorted Camazots.

One vampire cleared his throat, and said, "The way you danced with her says different, old sport."

Camazots was glaring at them. He then said, "So what are you proposing?"

No one was brave enough to say anything.

A minute passed, and someone finally said something, "Well, it would appear that you have a thing for her…"

Everyone was quiet. Making me jump, Camazots suddenly burst out into laughter. The others looked just as surprised as I was, but started to laugh along with him as if it were all a joke.

Suddenly, Camazots stopped laughing and looked very serious.

He all of a sudden sprang forward and attacked one of the vampires in a quick movement, slicing them right in half. My jaw dropped in absolute horror. He straightened himself and fixed his jacket, then casually snapped his fingers. Out of nowhere came his shadow creatures who didn't give the vampires any time to realize what was happening before they started to slaughter each vampire. I thought that I was going to throw up. I covered my mouth. How could Camazots be so cruel? I looked around me, seeing this was my chance to escape in the bustle of chaos. I saw a side door that was near me. I crawled to it not drawing any attention to myself from Camazots. Opening the door and quickly getting inside the room, I relaxed.

I took a minute to gather my thoughts, and knew I had to proceed before Camazots caught me. I looked around. I seemed to be in some odd hallway. There were doors on each side leading all the way down to a turn right at the end. I admit I was curious so I opened one of the first doors to my left.

What was inside shocked me.

It was a girl chained to the wall. The room looked like a really screwed up version between a surgery room and S&M room. It was quite dark and lit by a tiny purple bulb on the ceiling.

Out of instinct I ran to the girl to try and help her. She was slump and her eyes were closed. I tried shaking her and asking if she was okay. Up close I could see that there were multiple bite marks from vampires and places she had been cut over and over again. The smell of the blood made me sick. Then I put my head to her chest.

Nothing.

She was dead. She must have been a blood slave for Camazots. A tear rolled down my cheek. This was so horrible. I ran out of the doors realizing that all of these doors must be full of people. I ran into one after the other. Some were boys, but most were girls. All dead. The rooms were all the same, but the people were always different. Most were bitten in multiple places, others were like the first all cut up like some freak torture session, and the worst I saw I couldn't even tell whether it was a girl or boy. They were just…body parts…

I was almost at the end of the hallway when I ran into a room and someone was there standing inside. The surprise made me scream and fall down. Instinctively, I conjured up a wood knife and was ready to fight.

"Rose?" asked the person. I looked up in shock.

It was Grell.

"Oh, Rose! It is you!" yelled Grell, they he jumped on me, squeezing me with a huge hug.

"Grell," I muffled, breathless, "I can't breath."

"Oops, sorry!" said Grell, then he got up and helped me to my feet.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Me?" he said, "I'm here doing my job. I'm a death god, remember?"

I looked inside the room, this was a boy that looked absolutely beat the crap out of. I felt horrible for him. What really caught my attention, though, were the lines of what looked like film pouring out before him. The film seemed to be projecting his life…

"Your life flashes before your eyes…" I thought aloud.

"Yep," said Grell, "Now I have some time to hang with you! The last one in the room next door isn't due to die for the next 30 minutes."

My eyes widened. Someone was alive! I ran into the room and there was a girl strapped to a bed on the side of the room. I ran to her, seeing she had her eyes open staring blankly at the ceiling. Unlike the other girls she was a little girl.

I could hear the tiniest whisper come from her lips, "help…"

She was alive.

Quickly I pulled at her straps, not doing anything. I put my hands on one strap and thought about fire. The strap then melted smoothly off her wrist. I did the same with her three other straps and helped her to her feet. Dragging her out of the room, I could see that Grell didn't look to happy about this.

He was biting his nails, and said, "I'm not sure we should be doing this?!"

"You're a death god, right?" I said, picking the little girl up.

"Well, yeah-" he said.

"Well, I'm just another living being, and whatever I do isn't going mess up death's plan anyway, right?" I continued.

Grell looked thoughtful, then he reluctantly said, "I suppose not… I just can't get involved, okay!?"

"Okay," I said, grinning.

We were running down the hallway, and took the turn right and it led us into a corridor of stone with lots of windows on one side. I looked quickly out a window and realized we were probably 7 stories up. I hate to say it, but I am slightly afraid of heights. We were almost at the end of the corridor when right around the corner stepped Camazots.

"And where, might I ask, are you going?" he said, with a sly smile.

We stopped. I gulped. This wasn't good. There was no way out. We backed up a little, putting us in the center of the corridor.

"I believe you have my property," Camazots said.

"Fat chance. You'll never harm this little girl again!" I yelled at him.

He chuckled, "Who said I was talking to you." He looked at Grell.

Hah hah. I got it. I was his property, too.

"I'm not involved in any of this," said Grell, looking nervous.

"In any case," continued Camazots, "I have no idea why you thought to come here, Rose, but I must say, you're not as clever as you think."

I glared at him.

"Hiding your heartbeat? That was the best you could do?" he taunted, "I can smell you from a hundred miles away." He grinned. "I would have greeted you sooner, but, as you saw earlier, I was busy." There is was that evil glow to his eyes.

"Why kill them?" I asked, sickened.

He sighed, "I was bored, and they were asking too many questions. To question me? Their king? They had it coming."

"You sicken me," I spat at him.

"Thank you, I'm flattered," he retorted. "But since you can't escape now thanks to the new entrapment spell casted here, I would ask that you surrender now."

I just stood there, glaring at him. I was also trying to figure a way out of here. Then it struck me. The spell was only for the inside of the house.

"Grell, I'm sorry, but I'll have to talk to you later, okay?" I whispered to Grell.

Grell looked at me confused. "What?"

I looked Camazots in the eyes and grinned. "Sorry, Zots," I said, "not today."

Then I crashed through the window, shielding the girl from the glass. I could see Camazots' look of surprise and anger on his face. It made me smile. Flying to the ground with tremendous speed I thought of the Phantomhive mansion. In a second I landed on my feet in the front room.

"Help!" I yelled, and Mey-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Tom came running.

They all saw the problem at hand. All of them hurried to help, grabbing medicine and bandages. We put her on a guest bedroom's bed and started to address her wounds. She was bleeding in multiple places from bites and cuts. I used my magic here and there to heal the deeper wounds. It wasn't till now that I realized that she was in a little scrap of clothing and she had curly blonde hair with big blue eyes. What monster could do this to a little girl? Camazots, that who.

After enough time passed she was all cleaned up and stabilizing. She had lost a lot of blood, but not enough that she wouldn't recover. Any longer in that room and she would have been dead. That reminded me, Grell was probably wondering if I was okay. I would have to talk to him later.

"Who could have done this to her?" asked Finny, just about in tears. "_What _could have done this to her?" the second question was better.

I was silent, though. I wasn't sure if I should tell them anything.

"She was here just a week ago, and looked just fine…" said Mey-Rin.

What she said surprised me. "What? You know her?"

"Well, yeah," said Finny, "This is the young master's fiancé, Lady Elizabeth."


End file.
